


Two Sides Of The Coin

by mblay



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Dubious Consent, Edward will stop being an idiot eventually, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mental Instability, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Nygmacest, Nygmakins never existed in this story, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Set around season 4, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mblay/pseuds/mblay
Summary: Something is boiling inside of Ed. His deep dark desires have been awakened, things he does not want to acknowledge. Things he stores away in the darkest parts of his brain, never to be thought about again.His other side embraces them. Wants to make them real. Trying to make this happen he fights against himself to take control.More and more often Ed finds himself waking up dizzy, with no memories of what has happened. Then somehow Oswald is pulled into this, caught between the sides.Ed seems to have a plan. A plan he does not know anything about.What has he brought himself into?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma/Riddler, Oswald Cobblepot/Riddler
Comments: 41
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are only here for the smut (which is totally fine) you can skip to chapter 3 if you want to!
> 
> First of all this story is based on a RP I wrote with my girlfriend so shout out to her. It turned out to be pretty complex and interesting so I decided to rewrite it into this. It will probably be around 40000 words long in the end.
> 
> I also made up my own FICTIONAL version of how I thought the two sides of Ed could work out. I'm not striving for realism and I'm far too uneducatued about dissociative identity disorder to write about it properly. 
> 
> Warning: the first chapter has Oswald being forceful towards Ed for a bit in a tantrum, nothing serious happens though and it is resolved in the end, but if you do not like that proceed with caution 
> 
> With that said I hope you enjoy it!

Delicious smells were wafting from the small kitchenette, filling the whole apartment with their savoury scent. An apron loosely hanging around his slender body Ed hummed happily, stirring the fresh vegetables in the old cast iron pan. The roast he prepared was browning up nicely in the oven and soon everything would be ready. Taking a sip from the wine glass in his hand he proudly looked at what he had made in the last hour. That would be more than enough, he thought to himself. Hopefully she would like it.

The memory was still vivid in his brain. How when he went to the library, he suddenly spied a beautiful woman through the open bookshelf. As soon as he spotted her his mouth pulled itself into a big toothy grin and she coyly smiled back at him, warming his heart with a flicker of emotions. With deep brown eyes she looked right back at him, inviting him over, her long blond hair flowing over her shoulders like a wave. Hectically he immediately stumbled around the shelf and introduced himself, nervously smiling at her. They wasted no time hitting it off.

Something instantly clicked and it truly felt like the cliché that they had known each other forever. Normally Ed did not believe in such a thing as fate or destiny, but everything fell into place like pieces into a puzzle. She loved reading, liked riddles and was clearly interested in him…how lucky he got! After talking in what had felt like forever he told her that he had to leave but not without asking her if she wanted to come over tonight, a date at his place. Without missing a beat, she agreed, warmly smiling at him.

And there he was now. The food was almost finished and the table had been set. Flowers that he especially had bought for this occasion were sitting in a vase in the middle of it and the green lights from outside reflected in the wine glasses, sparkling like the suit he was wearing. Nervously he walked to the mirror and adjusted himself. Though he had nothing to worry about, he looked his absolute best, the tight suit snuggly fitting against his body and his curls neatly tamed. With a finger he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, looking at clock on the wall. It could not take long anymore, soon she would be here. As nervous as he was, as excited he was at the same time. The woman had been perfect and spending an evening with her promised to be absolutely divine. Maybe if everything went fine more dates would follow and maybe there was even a chance that more could develop out of this.

* * *

Setting the food on the table he promptly heard a knock on the door. That had to be her! Giddily he quickly took the few steps separating himself from the door, adjusting his cuffs one last time. A deep breath. Now it was time. His hands slightly shaking he gripped the handle of the aged metal sliding door, struggling to pull it open.

“Hello old friend!”

Oswald smiled at him widely, his eyes shimmering with delight. Ed on the other hand was completely overthrown by his sudden appearance, confusion steadily arising inside of him. That was not what he had expected on the other side of his door. Not at all.

“What are you doing here? Under normal circumstances I would be happy to see you but I’m waiting for a date so I have to sadly ask you to leave, I’m sorry…”

The smaller man did not even budge, his smile not fading a bit. He seemed a bit flustered, fidgeting with his fingers. Hesitantly but beaming he looked up to him.

“But I am your date!”

Excitement radiated from Oswald’s every pore but it did not spark over to Ed one bit. He was not heating up, instead he felt the cold building up, running through every vein. He felt like his whole body turned into stone, rendering him unable to move.

“But…but…that’s impossible! I didn’t invite you…I invited a woman I just met to…”

Out of nowhere it hit him like a truck. A woman. Every little detail of how she looked, how she acted, what she had told him. Everything was neatly filled into the cabinets of his brain. Something was missing though. A name. Everything was there but even though he tried really hard to remember there was no name for her. Nowhere. That was impossible. If they had talked that long he surely should know her name. He was sure she had told him at some point. But it was no there, nowhere to be found.

Jittery Oswald pulled a crumble piece of paper out of his pocket, poorly smoothing it out with his hands. He proudly held it up, a big smile plastered on his face as he practically waved it in front of Ed’s face.

“I even still have your invitation!”

Disbelieving Ed stared at the handwritten card. There was no reason to discuss it. The scribbled handwriting definitely was his, his distinctive signature under the short text addressing Oswald. It was written by his own hands. But he did not write it. Only one possibility was left but he did not want to believe it, even though everything pointed at it being what had happened.

It had gotten more frequent during the last weeks. His…other side taking him over out of nowhere. Him waking up dizzy, not having a single memory of what happened while he was unconscious. Anxiety filled him not knowing what he had done in the meantime. The last time this happened he had hidden his dismembered dead girlfriend in the GCPD and that had been done in the course of only one night. This past time it had been far more than just one night. Sometimes he even would be suddenly gone through the day, waking up just in time for dinner.

He could to everything in this lost time. He could make a fool out of himself, do things he would not even allow himself to think about. Even trying as hard as he could he never could remember any details. Everything being completely lost. Not knowing what his other half meticulously planned over those long periods of time.

With every fiber of his body he wanted to deny that he had something to do with the card presented in front of him but in reality it was clear. The other part of him had written it. He had put the memory of the woman into Ed’s head, inviting Oswald instead. For the life of him he was unable to figure out why he had done this but it was the situation he found himself in. There never had been any woman at the library. No perfect lady wanting to go on a date with him, the dorky nerd he still was on the inside. The realization hit him hard like hitting cold water, pushing the air out of his lungs.

“I have no date after all?”

Sadness spread through him, a sigh leaving his lips. He had been so excited for nothing. All the preparations and planning were for nothing. It all would go to waste.

A warm hand touched his arm, gripping into the fabric of his suit.

“Oh yes you have…with me!”

And with that he was gently pushed aside, Oswald squeezing past him determinedly, entering his flat. Not waiting for Ed inviting him in.

Being completely out of it Ed just let it happen, shakingly pushing the door shut. He gulped down a sob rising in his throat, looking at Oswald uncertain.

“I do feel really sorry for it and I truly mean no harm…but I just don’t feel attracted to men at all…but I guess if you’re already here and the food is prepared you can stay for dinner…as friends!”

Instead of understanding Oswald returned a scornful snort, rage building up in his eyes. He was seconds away from one of his famous tantrums, his whole body visibly tensing. Making his small frame look bigger and trying to be intimidating.

“I do not have an invitation for a dinner with friends…I have one for a date! And I want one…now! With you!”

Trying to calm him down Ed grabbed him by the shoulder, clearing his throat. Hurting him was not his intention at all.

“I…I really can’t provide you that…but…let’s just eat before the food gets cold.”

* * *

Mere seconds later he found himself sitting across the table from Oswald, his hand tensely holding onto the glass of wine like onto a raft on the open sea. This was not what he had been imaging this evening to be at all and there was no way out for him that did not include an outrage from Oswald’s side. He just had to sit this out, trying not to upset him in any way. Even though Ed did not agree to a date he still was his friend after all and he genuinely wanted it to stay this way, keep being friendly with him.

“Just try it…maybe you’ll even like it!”

Oswald’s voice cut through the dense silence like a knife through butter. A cheeky smile made his way onto his face, looking at Edward teasingly. That definitely did not make it easier for Ed to stay calm, it even fuelled his tension further. Oswald wanted something specific from him, something that he was unable to provide.

“Please don’t get your hopes up! It’s simply not my cup of tea and I can’t change that.”

Oswald’s eyes narrowed, fisting onto the edge of the table cloth. He knew him well enough to realize that he was incredibly stubborn. He was used to getting what he wanted, one way or another. Keeping his resistance up against that for as long as possible was Ed’s top priority, even if there was the likely possibility of losing the fight in the end.

“Well…we will see my friend!”

Ed felt his gaze lingering on him. Felt the sensation of being thoroughly examined, every cell of his body under observation. Ed felt like a piece of meat, ready to be eaten. Uncomfortable was an understatement for the range of emotions inside of him. He just wanted it to stop, get out of here.

Tight-lipped he clinked his glass with Oswald’s, wanting to desperately distract from the topic. Talking about it any longer would make him sick. Imagining himself in such a position with him just seemed so…wrong. He could not explain it but it just was something he never wanted to even consider.

“Bon appetit! I hope you like the food I made!”

And with that he immediately looked down on his plate. As long as he ate, he would not have to look at the way too content face in front of him, which was more than welcome to him.

The dish he prepared looked absolutely delicious and would taste incredible normally but under the circumstances present it took all of his energy to stiffly gulp down bite after bite. At least the wine made it more bearable.

Silence filled the room. They both kept for themselves but he could clearly feel the constant stare on him. Longing and excitement radiated from Oswald, reaching out for him. As longer as the quiet meal got on the more frustration mixed into the vibe he was spreading, overtaking his happy mood.

* * *

The last bite was not even completely swallowed down yet when Oswald promptly stood up, admirably fast for his condition, crossing the distance between them with a big step. Not asking for permission he got a hold of Ed’s hand as he was reaching for the wine, trying to drown his anxiety. A warm smile brightened his face as he looked down upon him, a silent plead rising in his eyes.

“Can we please sit on the couch for a bit?”

Resistance would be futile. Os would get his wish one way or another and just sitting next to him surely could not be that bad. It would make him satisfied for at least a while and he surely would not be pushing Ed that much anymore. That is what he thought at least.

With a sigh Ed slowly stood up, suppressing the urge to pull his hand away. Keeping Oswald happy and content would make the evening easier for him and as a consequence he knew that he would have to stand a few things, like him holding his hand for a bit.

Taking the wine with them they quickly made their way over to the dingy used couch, settling next to each other. Ed tried his best to keep a certain distance between them, pushing himself against the armrest as close as he could.

It took only seconds for Oswald to slide over to him, trapping Ed between him and the armrest, still tightly holding onto his hand with no intention of ever letting go. With big eyes he looked up to him, studying every little detail of his face.

“The food was delicious!”

Freeing his hand from Oswald’s grip he smiled a forced tight-lipped smile. All his muscles tensed up, not being able to get distance from Oswald. He was invading his private space, pushing up to him.

“Thank you…I tried my best.”

For his date. Working hard in the kitchen for hours had been to impress his date. A woman he thought existed. And instead Oswald Cobblepot was sitting next to him, badgering him on his own sofa in his own apartment. That was exactly the opposite of a relaxed evening.

He nearly jumped when he felt an adventurous hand creeping up his thigh. His grip onto his wine glass got so tight that he was scared it would just burst in his hand. Maybe that would not be a bad thing actually. The glass surely would cut him deep enough to need stitches, which would at least get him out of this misery he was caught in.

His thoughts were interrupted when on top of the hand he felt the rest of the body slowly pushing up against him. He swallowed hard, turning stiff as a board.

“Please keep your distance! I…I don’t feel comfortable with you being that close…”

An angry huff prickled on the skin of his arm.

“Don’t act like such an idiot…I even lived here for a while! You’re a grown man so you will surely stand a bit of touching!”

Ed felt that Oswald tried to keep calm as good as he could. But despite his best efforts he could not hide his temper rising at all. He did not budge an inch though, his fingers digging into Ed’s thigh.

“That was different! We’re friends…I don’t cuddle with friends!”

He miserably fidgeted with his fingers, staring down at the floor. Being through a lot, nothing had prepared him for this. On one hand he had no intention of ever hurting Oswald, he had been an amazing friend that always believed in him and stayed by his side, but on the other hand he did not see him in the light Oswald wanted to be seen in. On top of that the way he acted made him as anxious as he possibly could be.

Oswald just stared at him. A sliver of hope left in his eyes, his fair skin melting against Ed like a popsicle in the sun.

“Oswald…I really do like you. Not in that way though. I don’t wanna hurt you but I just can’t be what you want me to be…”

A frustrated sigh is all he got in response.

“You’re not even trying!”

Tensely Ed clenched his jaw. This discussion did not let into territory he wanted to tread. He did not want to discuss this at all. Being uncomfortable should be enough of an argument to make Oswald stop, but the stubborn bird did not value his consent at all, nagging him on.

“Because it just isn’t for me…I’m very sure about that!”

His fingers dug into the torn armrest, leaving behind deep marks. Touches burnt all over his skin, Oswald still not inching away from him. Instead of easing off he took hold of Ed’s hand again, gripping it tightly. Stiffly Ed stared at the wall opposite of him, wishing it all to be over. His supposed date with a perfect woman had turned into a nightmare.

There never had been a beautiful lady attracted to him, just Oswald borderline harassing him. Nothing he could say or do would make him back off. Hurting him was still not an option. He just hoped Oswald would not push further, expecting more than the physical closeness he was already taking from Ed. All he could do was to appeal to his reason and hope that it actually would reach him.

A whimpering plea left his lips. “Please back off…I don’t want this! You’re making me uncomfortable…”

His fear got real when Oswald just looked at him with that face. That face of pure rage and anger. His eyebrow twitching slightly.

The same one he put one when he swung down a metal rod onto an already crippled person laying on the cold hard floor. Pleading to him to stop. Begging for their life. The sound of a cracked skull filling the room. Blood trickling down, forming rivers on the hard floor. The smell of death sinking into every crack.

The same one he put on moments before erupting like an active volcano. Before screaming out his lungs. Ruffling his feathers like a bird. Destroying everything and everyone coming into his way. Taking no account. Battling for himself until everyone obeys. Follows his lead.

The icy eyes stared into his soul, his lips twitching with anger.

“YOU INVITE ME TO A DATE AND THEN PUSH ME AWAY FROM YOU! HOW DARE YOU!”

A blood-curdling scream shattered the silence so loud that Ed was sure even the neighbours a block down could hear. Oswald was absolutely furious, basically foaming at his mouth. His fingernails dug deep into Ed’s arm, nearly breaking the skin. Red marks were left all over, clearly showing Oswald’s wish to take possession of him.

Sweat started to trickle down Ed’s neck. One wrong word and he would pull the pin, making the grenade explode and leave nothing but destruction. Caution was what was needed now. He gulped, trying to focus his view onto him. What should he say now? What should he do? The only thing that surely would calm him down was something he was not willing to do. This friendship was important to him. He was his only friend. But intimacy was out of the picture. Nothing could change his view. Ever.

The longer he kept quiet, the more the rage inside of Oswald started bubbling up. He was a bonfire, every second of Ed’s stillness pouring oil into him. Extinguishing him was impossible. He burnt up hotter and higher, ready to take everything with him and turn it into ashes. Ed had to say something. Do something. Before it was too late.

With a breaking voice he broke his silence, his heart beating as fast as a hummingbird’s wings. Nearly choking on his own words.

“It…it wasn’t me who invited you! And you know that!”

That had not been what Oswald wanted to hear. At all. With a big leap he jumped onto Ed, pushing him into the cushions. His legs were on each side of Ed’s, locking him in, unable to escape. Ed instinctually put up his hands, trying to grab onto him and get him off. Blindly he tried to get a grip on his suit coat. Anything to get some leverage. The only thing he felt though were Oswald’s hands, grabbing him by his wrists, firmly pushing them over his head. Struggling with his whole body against him he tried to take control of the situation. It was hopeless. He was trapped.

* * *

Oswald made no effort to back off. He firmly locked him into his unfortunate position, his icy stare piercing him directly through the heart. Ed wanted nothing more than to be his friends. To take care of him and make him happy. Make his life better. Instead he made him burn up, fuelled his anger. Happiness had been exchanged with miserableness. He had the power to make Oswald the happiest man on earth but every cell in his body rebelled against that. He did not want it. He just did not. Was that so hard to understand? So hard to accept?

A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, filling up his brain. Did Oswald truly hate him? Was he as disgusted as his eyes showed him to be? What had he expected in the first place? That he would just come over and Ed would invite him with open arms? Spending a romantic evening? Doing…things?

But Oswald knew all along, didn’t he? He knew that he was not the one who sent out the invitation. That he would never have done that. That it had been his…other side. The one he tried to get on terms with. Instead of making progress the last weeks opened up a rift, making him drift away more and more from himself. He had lost touch with his own self. A distance spreading inside of him.

Would he do this to himself? This invitation was definitely real. He had written it. Worked against himself. Why did the other part of him do this to him? He was him. He knew that he was not interested in Oswald in that way and despite that he just carelessly had fuelled his desire to be with him more by inviting him to a date. Furthermore, he tricked himself by creating the illusion of a woman taking Oswald’s place. A memory that never existed. That had been carefully crafted to gullible. To prepare for a date. A date that had been meant for Oswald all along.

But why? What was his plan? Why Oswald? Why invite him? Why make him hope for a something Ed could never provide him?

What had brought him to this situation?

Oswald’s eyes fixed on him. Pressure on his wrists. Knees bracing along the side of his thighs.

He took a deep breath. A weak voice leaving his lips.

“Please Oswald…please stop…”

He was pleading to him like the hundred of man begging for their life that came before him. Too weak to defend themselves anymore. Being under Oswald’s mercy. Unable to fight any longer. Just waiting for the god above them making his decision. The god with the black feathers. The one with the cold eyes. An emotionless shell of himself.

This was no life or death situation. He wasn’t fearing a bat cracking his skull. Taking his last breath. Whatever would happen he was still his friend, put on a pedestal. Oswald would never willingly hurt him, do him any harm. His pleads had no real purpose. Whatever Oswald was meaning to do, it would not leave him marked in any way.

The more he tried to focus on him the more his view blurred. Oswald’s face in front of him began to morph. Everything became cloudy.  
Quickly he shut his eyes. Darkness washed around him. It clung to him, taking him with it.

Something was wrong. Anxiety started to rise in him. Helplessly he tried to steady his breath.

In…

Out…

In…

His brain became fuzzy. All his thoughts were washed away, leaving behind nothing. Everything was empty. Nothing was left.

Ed was not there anymore.

And then he opened his eyes.

Blinking a few times, looking into Oswald’s eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

His whole body relaxed, the tension leaving every fiber of his body. He took a few calm breaths, filling his lungs with fresh air. Pumping energy into his body.

His demeanor changed instantly. His face shifting into a genuine wide grin, showing his teeth. Beaming with self-esteem and charm, filling the whole room with his charisma.

“Hello Oswald…did you miss me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Riddler is finally reunited with his birdie and love is in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wanted to publish a new chapter every week but I quickly realized that I just can't write that fast and it would stress me out way too much. So instead I'm gonna update every two weeks, if nothing happens in my life I'm gonna try to stick to this schedule.  
> Also this chapter turned out way more fluffy than I intended to so enjoy them being lovebirds.

As soon as the words left his mouth Oswald relaxed the grip on his wrists, the tension slowly leaving every part of his body. Unclenching his teeth, relaxing his face. Sharp edges softened again. The icy stare turning into a warm embrace, pulling him closer. The hate in him had been exchanges with nothing but love. Pure longing love.

Ed was no longer there to push him away, no longer making him desperate. Making him hurt for more, his desire burning in him like a fire out of control. Rejecting his yearning touch. Making him stumble. Tripping him when he tried to run to him, his one true love.

The man now sitting on the old plush couch was not the same one as the one keeping Oswald away. Clinging to the thought that it was somehow wrong to be with him. He did not try to quench the flame burning inside Oswald’s heart like his incompetent other self desperately tried to. He was more than willing to add wood to the fire, making it burn higher. Heating Oswald up from the inside, making him feel warm and cozy.

Ed was a truly pitiful being, chaining up his deepest desires instead of embracing them. Not allowing himself love even though it was clearly fate. Acting like that he would never be truly powerful, become the man he needed to be. A man people looked up to, commanding a whole room with a simple wink. Entertaining the masses, wrapping them around his finger and putting them under his spell.

A man answering to no one but himself. A man with true freedom. Truly unstoppable, reigning the city at the Penguin’s side. That idiot could never be that person but he had reached it. He was everything Ed was too useless to become – the Riddler.

Looking up to Oswald he carefully freed his wrist form his grip, tenderly reaching up, ghosting it over the pale skin on Oswald’s cheek. He could feel the energy radiating from him, the sparks connecting his finger to his skin without even touching it. Jolting through his body, energizing every cell. Filling him with a prickly feeling, fluttering in his heart. Softly he touched the skin under his fingertips, the contact hitting him like a lightning bolt. It felt so fragile under his touch, so delicate, like a broken tea cup glued back together. Damaged but beautiful. Imperfect but whole.

It had been far too long since they last met. Ed had been putting up more and more barricades against him, keeping him locked deep inside. Though no wall, no matter how strong, could keep him away. He was a stronger, superior version of Ed and this fool could not stand up in a fight against him. Overpowering him every so often was no challenge for the Riddler, outwitting him with ease.

The moment could have lasted for ever if not for Oswald, wrinkling his face under the Riddler’s touch. His face was flush, a rosy tint spreading on his cheeks, but he looked like he tried his best to keep up an appearance of being angry. It made him look rather cute than terrifying, not being able to hide his excitement for seeing him under the mask he put on.

“Thanks for finally showing up…this date has been the most horrible one in my life so far,” he sarcastically huffed, pouting like a sulky kid who did not get the lollipop he wanted to.

A soft chuckle left the Riddler’s lips. The smaller man may have tried to act like he was offended but he only looked like a tiny grumpy bird, ruffling his feathers. It was a cute sight and every other person would have been killed by now for daring to be amused at it but not the Riddler. He knew more than well that the way Oswald presented himself was not what he felt deep down, longing for the Riddler as much as he had longed for him. Being giddy and ecstatic that they were finally reunited again.

“I’m sorry…but at least Ed knows how to cook. More importantly you look absolutely breathtaking tonight!” The Riddler put on a cheerful grin, trailing his hand along the side of Oswald’s suit, underlining his point. He let his fingers dance over the pricy fabric, feeling the softness under them, tenderly gripping it.

Oswald’s façade broke immediately, a coy smile making its way onto his face. Tightly he gripped onto the Riddler’s shoulders, holding on to him with yearning. Differentiating from Ed, Riddler was more than happy to receive touches from him, languishing for him.

His other arm snaked around Oswald’s hip, pressing him closer to him, eliminating any distance between them. Pressing his face into his tousled raven hair he breathed in deeply. The familiar smell of hairspray and his signature perfume filling up his lungs, calming him down. This is all he wanted right now. Holding him and never letting go.

“You’re such an asskisser, you know that?” the bird joked, slumping against Riddler with his whole weight, making himself comfortable. Lazily he shifted into place, perfectly fitting against the Riddler like a puzzle piece. Relaxed he smiled against his chest, taking a deep breath.

Calmly the Riddler stroked the hair of the man clinging to him, tangling his long fingers into the delicate strands. His other hand gripped tightly onto the back of Os’ suit, digging his fingers into the exquisite fabric, with no intention of letting him go.

“Am I? At least I can promise you that from now on your date will get a lot better!” he grinned, pushing his nose into the mop of hair. It tickled his skin but at the same time the feelings it arose in him, being that close to his little bird, were more than making up for this. Oswald nestled against him he felt like the luckiest man on earth, holding a priceless possession.

The warm smile on Oswald’s face was infectious, spreading onto the Riddler like a wildfire. For once in his life the kingpin genuinely seemed happy and relaxed, not having to be looking out for danger. Not being on the run for once. Every day he had to fight, be strong but right now for once he just was a simple man, bathing in the love he had more than earned.

“I do believe you that my friend…but let’s get out here, shall we? Our date needs a new clean slate, so I propose we should maybe go over to my house?” Oswald looked up to him with nothing but love, gently cupping the Riddler’s sculptured cheeks with his hand.

A fresh setting truly seemed like a good idea. Despite not being present for the earlier evening he knew that it most likely had not been pleasant for Oswald, with Ed surely acting like a coward. He did not stand up to his true feelings, banishing them instead. Pushing Oswald away seemed like the right thing to do for him, denying him his one true love…how ridiculous! The thought alone of him turning Oswald down made the Riddler furious, hurting his ferocious birdie was inacceptable!

Taking all this under consideration the Riddler agreed to the change of setting, wasting no time to leave the dingy apartment.

* * *

It did not take long for Oswald to call his driver and make his way down to the impressive Van Dahl mansion with him. The whole ride the Riddler could clearly feel the nervousness radiating from him. An actual date surely was a new situation for Oswald had and the Riddler tried his best to calm him down a bit by chatting about mundane things like what he had been doing the last few days where he had been gone thanks to Ed.

Despite his best efforts he could still feel the nervousness and pure panic radiating from Oswald which he could not blame him for. As far as he knew the other man never had shown any interest in dating before, moving into completely new territory with him. The more he thought about this he felt proudness in him. All his life Oswald never wanted to take part in dating and everything surrounding it but something about himself changed that. He, the Riddler, was the only man Oswald Cobblepot ever showed interest in his over 30 years of life. He was better than anyone else.

Minutes later they found themselves in front of the fireplace, a newly opened bottle of wine on the table in front of them. Candles illuminated the impressive sitting room, their soft light laying like a blanket on the contours of Oswald’s face.

Looking at him was intoxicating, thick lashes framing the bright blue eyes. Everything on him seemed like an exquisite doll, to beautiful and perfect to be true. The way he carried himself, dressed in magnificent clothing, knowing that nobody could hold a candle to him. He was Gotham’s one true king and Gotham was him. They were intertwined inseparably, one being dependent on the other. Gotham could not be without him and he would be nothing without this city.

He was a true wonder, nothing ever breaking him, always fighting his way back to the top, one way or another, the Riddler thought to himself. He truly deserved everything he ever wanted for being such a strong extraordinary man. “Let’s make this evening better – something you can remember in a good light!” He smiled over the rim of his wine glass, catching the sparkle in Oswald’s eyes with his gaze.

Oswald seemed to be in far better spirit than he was not even an hour ago. Looking down shyly at his hands a coy smile adorned his face, making him look even more handsome than he already was. He looked truly adorable, cheeks all red and nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

“Yes – that sounds wonderful. I’d like that…,” the man next to him quietly stuttered, cheeks flushed red, his delicate freckles standing out even more. They embellished his face like sparkling gems on a fine piece of jewelry, bringing out his perfectly sculpted features even more.

When he was commanding his lackeys, Oswald was a powerful man full of self-confidence, knowing full well what he wanted and that as quickly as possible. But the man sitting on this couch with him was the opposite, unsure of himself, tension radiating from him. He was a jittery mess, not knowing how he should act in this particular situation.

Dating had been something he had never considered for himself and everything felt like too much too sudden, burying him and pressing on his chest. He always knew how to carry himself but this was different. He cared for the Riddler, wanted desperately to not mess up in any way. Ruin it somehow like he had before. This time he finally needed his chance in love, needed to receive the affection he had been starved from. The tightness inside of him felt like the gordian knot, wrapping around him restraining him, unable to be unraveled.

Without missing a beat, the Riddler reached out to him, getting a hold of his hand, stopping his fidgeting. Squeezing it tightly he reassured Oswald that he was here on his own accord, that he wanted to gift him his love. He cut through the knot, solving the impossibly tangled mess he found himself in and setting him free. Unraveling the tightness building up inside him, making him able to properly breath again.

“You don’t have to be nervous Oswald! I’m not a fool like Ed and I genuinely want to be here, with you. I promise. I’m not going to leave you alone! Never again!” he soothed him, lightly tracing the veins shimmering through the pale skin of Oswald’s hand with his fingertips.

For the first time since sitting down Oswald looked up, hesitatingly meeting the Riddler’s soft gaze with his eyes. What felt like a lifetime ago he had sworn to Oswald that he would do everything for him and unlike Ed he would never break their promise. Oswald was like a delicate flower that needed to be treated with care to keep him blooming. Showering him with love and affection to support his true potential, helping him to maintain his untouchable image as the King of Gotham, while allowing him to bring out his other loving and soft side. The side he had to hide every day, slowly destroying it through neglection. Finally making this side strong again by being be able to bear his heart to a person without the constant fear of rejection. Balancing himself out.

Gently he let go of Oswald’s hand, running his hand up his arm, tenderly caressing him with his touch. Rubbing soft circles into the skin under his fingertips he felt the last bit of tension slowly leaving his body, changing his whole demeanor, the nervousness being blown away by the wind. Carefully he let his fingers wander over Oswald shoulder, cheekily dipping into his collar. Oswald closed his eyes, exhaling a shaky breath. Leaning his head to the site he gave him the unspoken consent to keep going, catching his own bottom lip expectedly between his teeth.

The Riddler gingerly undid his tie, opening the topmost button of his shirt. Soft like a breeze his finger ghosted over Oswald’s collarbone, slowly tracing the fluent shape like he stored away the exact feeling of every bit of skin under his fingers in his brain. Wanting to remember every second of this moment, truly cherishing it. He could feel Oswald’s heart betting fast under his touch, feeling like it would spring out of his chest every moment now.

Suddenly he let go only to softly take hold of Oswald’s hand again, bending himself down a bit, bringing it to his face. Oswald’s eyes fluttered open again, breathlessly looking at what the Riddler was doing. He placed a chaste kiss right next to his fingertip, looking up to Oswald with pure longing in his eyes. Wanting nothing more to be his.

Delicately he let his lips wander up the back of Oswald’s hand, adorning it with velvety kisses. His breath prickled hot on Oswald’s skin, turning his blood into molten lava, felling like he was burning on the inside. The Riddler did not disconnect his gaze from him, caressing his hand like it was the most precious thing in the whole wide world.

Oswald gulped hard, looking at him with glazed over eyes, trying to get a grip on what was happening. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his courage, stammering before he could change his mind again. “Maybe we could retire to bed? Only if you want to of course…”

Riddler immediately stopped what he was doing, practically beaming at him. He knew that Oswald had been denied of physical intimacy for far too long, probably starving for touches. Since his mother died, he had no one to just hold him, give him the warmth he so desperately needed. And the Riddler was more than willing to give him exactly that. To lay next to him in bed, tightly wrapping his arms around him, cradling him until he fell asleep. To keep him close, giving him the safety he needed.

“I would love to Oswald…if you invite me, I would be more than happy to stay the night!”

Once again, he could physically feel Oswald relax, relieved that he had not been rejected by him. That his biggest fear of being pushed away yet again had not turned true. He was so stunned by the prompt and excited answer that he just sat there, blinking at the Riddler overwhelmed.

Deciding to take matters into his own hand the Riddler stood up, taking both his hands and carefully pulling him up from the sofa into his arms.

“Let’s go then…it’s time that we snuggle up in bed!”

* * *

Nervously Oswald led him up the stairs and down the corridor straight to a big wooden door. Creaking while he opened it the Riddler instantly realized that his bedroom had not changed since he had lived there. The big embellished canopy bed was still standing at the same place, countless pillows and several blankets located on it.

He knew that Oswald liked to get comfy at night, giving him a sense of safety. He always draped the pillows around him, cocooning himself in the soft fluffy blankets like a bird in his nest. Oswald once told him that he had been sleeping this way since he was a child, because even times were tough and they were poor, it calmed him down, making him feel totally secure. Oswald once told him that when he was little, he used to sleep in his mother’s arms, giving him the same sensation. But as he grew older, he started sleeping in his own bed, deeply missing that feeling of being held through the night. Feeling left alone. That’s when he started to build his fluffy nest, to get a feeling of company at night.

“I’m going to change in the bathroom…feel free to get yourself comfortable!” Oswald stammered, immediately limping for the bathroom door, grabbing his pajama on his way there and disappearing with a loud thud of the door before the Riddler could even react.

Deciding to follow his directions the Riddler slowly began undressing himself down to his shorts, neatly folding his suit and putting it on a chair next to the bed. He buried himself in Oswald’s mountain of pillows, stretching his limbs and releasing the tension from his body. Oswald was right. His cozy nest truly felt like heaven, surrounding him completely. He let his eyes fall close and took a deep breath, snuggling against a big pillow. He definitely could spend his night like this, warm and cozy.

The creaking of the bathroom door brought him back to reality immediately, quickly opening his tired eyes to see Oswald standing in the frame, looking unsure of himself. Softly the Riddler smiled at him, wanting nothing more than to calm his nerves and make him feel safe.

“Come here Oswald!” he opened his arms invitingly, beaming at him.

With small steps Oswald came up to the bed, carefully letting himself sink into it. The Riddler noticed how he strictly tried to keep a distance between them, his whole body tense. It was perfectly understandable, nothing to worry about. This whole situation was completely new for Oswald, the only one having ever slept in a bed with him being his mother. There must be a thousand thoughts racing through his brain, clogging his mind. Keeping him from simply relaxing and enjoying the company.

The Riddler on the other hand had never felt better before. His gaze shifted upon the man lying next to him, to his pajama tightly clinging to his body. To the glowing freckles adorning his flushed cheeks. His curved collarbone peeking out from under his shirt. His swan like neck the Riddler felt the urge to touch, to softly sink his teeth into. Taste the paper-like skin, let his tongue glide over it. Trace the blue veins shimmering through the pale surface. He wanted to claim him, show everybody that he belonged to him. Mark him like a shining beacon, leaving no room for interpretation.

Oswald was his and his only. He got everything pathetic Ed could never have. Everything he foolishly denied himself, being too dumb to reach for the sweet ripe fruits. It was finally time for the Riddler to claim the whole tree.

Nonchalantly he scooted over to Oswald, getting closer and closer by the second. He could hear Oswald’s breath hitching, his hand firmly gripping the duvet. Seductively he let his lips trail along his shoulder, up his neck. Not touching him, hovering over his skin, only his breath prickling Oswald.

Restraining himself was the hardest thing. He wanted to crush his lips onto him, sink his teeth into the skin in front of him, hold onto everything he was able to reach. Wanted to make Oswald crumble, make him no longer able to hold back breathy moans. Wanted to hear him gasp out his name. Lose his control, letting go completely.

But now was not the time. Not immediately at least.

“Relax…I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want! If you don’t like something you can stop me any time”!” he whispered directly into Oswald ear, the hot breath tingling Oswald’s skin, heating him up from the inside. Gently he nibbled on his earlobe, pulling on it softly with his teeth.

And Oswald seemed to believe him, trust him with his body. The Riddler could feel him taking a deep shaky breath, letting go of his tension. Lazily he let himself melt against the Riddler, clothes on naked skin. Burying his nose into the nape of his neck, settling into his nest.

Pressing soft kisses to his temple the Riddler held him close. The temptation was too high, the body heat pressed against him too much. He was trying his best to keep his hands to himself but there was only so much he could resist.

Curiously he let his hands wander down his back, feeling the fabric under his fingers. How beautiful it would feel like if he was only naked. If he could feel the burning skin under his fingertips, explore every birthmark and hair on this canvas. Paint a magnificent picture onto him. His lips feeling every little crevice, discovering him inch by inch. Slowly moving further, trailing down Oswald’s stomach, pressing his nose into the stubbly hair…

He gulped hard. His blood pulsed hot inside of him, pooling in his middle. Veins burning like lava running through them, setting him on fire. Just the thought of all the things he could do to him was too much, all the ways he could take claim of his body.

How Oswald would just look at him with his big blue eyes, begging for more. Begging to be used, yearning for his touches. How he would lay under him, digging his nails into his back, gripping onto him like his life depended on it. Like it was all he ever wanted. The sounds he would make, high pitched and not caring if anyone could hear him. He may want others to hear, to hear that he belonged to him. That he was his possession. Priceless and only submitting to him.

Oswald tightly snuggling against him made him only more heated. He was so close. Riddler could just take him, make him his. He just had to let his hands trail further, cup his delicious cheeks. Squeeze the soft flesh, make Oswald feel that he was his.

His lips were drawn to his neck like a magnet, unable to resist. As soon as he made contact with the pale skin beneath him it felt like an explosion going off, blasting him with it. He could not think anymore, his instincts taking him over. He could taste the salty sweat on his skin, feel how smooth and soft it was. Gently he sucked on it, biting it softly. A small moan escaped his lips, overwhelmed by the all of the feelings inside of him, He wanted him to be marked, to wear the flushed skin on his neck like a badge of pride.

Suddenly he felt Oswald going stiff in his arms, getting a hold of Riddler’s wrist, stopping his touches.

“I…I am so sorry. But…please stop. This is too much…I don’t know if I can do this…I mean…”, he stuttered shakingly, panic taking him over. His pupils dilated, staring directly at him, struggling with his words. He was afraid that the Riddler would be disappointed. Not okay with him wanting to take it slow, being not ready to do what he clearly wanted. What he desired.

To Oswald’s surprise the Riddler immediately moved his hands away from him, his lips disconnecting from his skin. A warm mile spread onto his face, his hand softly cupping Oswald face. Running his thumb over his cheek, caressing him calmingly.

“Don’t worry…I understand. I’ll not do anything until you are ready”, he reassuringly told him, gliding his thumb over the bridge of Oswald’s nose, resting it on his cupid’s bow. Softly he traced his lips with it, sending a shiver through Oswald.

“Let’s sleep, shall we?” He did not wait for an answer, embracing him with his arms, pulling him close.

Oswald was in his nest, safe from the world and from any pain. Nobody would hurt him here. He was not alone. Not curled up in his nest all by himself like the countless nights before. A blanket was pulled over him by the Riddler, tucking him in softly. In his gentle embrace he felt like he had not been able to for years. For once everything seemed like it was going to be okay. Like he would get his happy end.

* * *

Confused Ed opened his eyes. There was a baldachin above him, shielding him from seeing the ceiling. This was clearly not his bed. Something was wrong. Where was he? What was going on?

Panic rose inside of him, rendering him unable to move.

What had he done? Trying his hardest to think he could not come up with any memories how he got here. No memories of where he even was.

The last thing he remembered was how Oswald forced himself onto him, wanting him to show him affection. He could not be angry at the way he had acted, at what had happened, even though he wanted too. He knew how starved for touches and love Oswald was, how mad it must drive him. It was kind if understandable, he wanted to be loved like every other person in this world wanted to. But unfortunately, he wanted it from him, which Ed could not provide. But even though Oswald had been quite frantic he had not tried to kiss him or harm him in any other way which Ed had to respect.

The last thing he remembered was how he got dizzy, fog clouding his brain. How he was unable to think, to do anything against it. How he lost touch with himself, slipping away. How everything went black. How he was gone.

Gone.

He had been gone.

But for how long? And what had happened?

Did his…other half take over? And what had he done this time?

Normally Ed would at least wake up at home. In the safety of his own bed where he could try to piece the missing parts together. In his usual environment. Now it was different. There was no safety.

Nervously he decided to look around the room. Oh if he only had not. If he just had kept his eyes shut, never seeing what was in front of him.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw him laying next to him. Oswald. Sleeping soundly, his chest rising rhythmically. Realizing that he was practically pushed against him, warming him. Feeling like acid eroding him where Oswald touched his skin.

He could not oversee it. Right in front of him. The bright red hickey on his neck. Basically glowing, mocking him.

He had done this, hadn’t he? He had been…intimate with him. His body being used by…his other half. Everything pointed to it. His other half had slept with Oswald, used their shared body for it. If it was not for him waking up next to Oswald he would have never known. Never found out what he had done in his absence. What he did to Oswald. How he must have touched him, became one with him…

The sickness hit him like a truck, punching him in the gut. He needed to get out of here. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not even having them kiss but it just felt like not the right time for them to do so.  
> And don't worry, the smut is coming very very soon. Chapter 3 is planned to be straight up porn so if you are into this you can look forward to it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Ed's fantasies, that he had locked away deep in his brain, come to life unexpectedly. Maybe they were not so bad after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised smut is finally here and it is pretty explicit. Also the chapter somehow ended up being double the length of a normal one.
> 
> If you do not like reading explicit smut scenes but wanna continue reading this story I'm gonna post a short plot summary for you in the notes at the end of the chapter, so just scroll down.
> 
> And for all the others, enjoy!

After getting out of there as fast and silently as he possibly could Ed finally arrived back at his own apartment, his safe place. Lucky for him Oswald had had a rather deep sleep, not even budging a bit as he had got up and dressed himself in the gloomy room.

Exhaustion built up inside of him, creeping into every bone, so he decided that taking a nap would probably be a good idea. On top of his sleepiness he did not feel like doing anything productive today anyway, his mind racing, filled to the brim with thoughts about him potentially having been with Oswald, keeping him from that. He may be a genius but trying to piece the missing pieces together when you do not remember a single thing overstrained even him.

Neatly folding his clothes and putting them on a chair he crawled into his bed, pulling the old green quilt over him. Snuggling against his pillow he could relax at last, inhaling the known scents that surrounded him every day, that made him feel like home. However, it was nearly impossible for him to suppress his thoughts, normally being a person that provoked them. Always thinking about something, using his reasoning. Solving the hardest riddles. But for once it did not help him in any way, only keeping him from the catharsis he so desperately needed after all that had happened.

Losing his sleep over Oswald was the last thing he wanted. Shutting off his brain was harder for him than using it to his full potential, but since he mastered the hardest tasks, solved, the most complicated riddles like they were nothing, he managed to do it after a while, closing his eyes and letting his mind go blank. Concentrating on the blanket cocooning him and the soft pillow touching his cheek, he slowly drifted away, falling asleep soundly.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he once again did not find himself in his bed. He did not even find himself in any bed. Looking around he tried to take the luscious surrounding in, the moody lights, the music pumping through the speakers, the decadent decoration. He knew exactly where he was, having spent more than enough time in this establishment. Ed did not want to reminiscent about it at all though, as most of it had been as human popsicle, displayed like a trophy.

The Iceberg Lounge. Oswald’s home turf, the club he ran with a firm hand. Where everyone important in Gotham mingled, swaying to the beat of the music through the night. Losing themselves in the pounding beats.

Something seemed off. Indisputably he stood in the lounge, every little detail just like he remembered it to be. All the little knick-knacks he had to stare at for months from his icy prison in their place, the penguin statues on the bar and little embellished umbrellas hidden everywhere around the big room.

Just like it used to be, but at the same time it was not. It felt different. Everything seemed a tiny bit off, a little blurred around the edges. Little enough that it seemed like the real club at first glance, but the longer you stared at it the more it appeared to be a blatant copy. A nearly perfect replica.

His feet worked on their own, guiding him through the area, the music pumping in his ears. Gliding over the shining dancefloor like he was floating above the ground, nothing stopping him. On a direct way to the seats tucked away in a corner.

Only now he noticed what was immensely wrong and had irritated him this whole time. Every night the Iceberg Lounge was bursting with people, folks squeezing into every corner, dancing the night away. It definitely had always been this way when he involuntarily had been in here a few moments ago. Hadn’t it? Now there was no one. Not a single soul, not even a barkeeper serving drinks all night, keeping the crowd happy. No DJ. He was alone. On his own in a big empty club. Not knowing why he even was at this place and how he got here.

And then he saw him. Comfortably draped on an upholstered seating area, smugly smirking at him. Oswald. Looking like the king on his throne Ed’s eyes were instantly drawn upon him, taking in the picture that was presented to him. How he just lounged there, effortlessly exuding confidence, radiating it from every pore. Wearing a feathery extravagant coat, making him look like the bird he was on the inside. A drink in his hand, casually reclining against the back of the sofa. Piercing him with his gaze, nailing down his heart with it.

Ed felt unable to move, to speak. He was trapped under Oswald’s judging stare, looking him up and down. Rating him, taking in every piece of Ed.

“Nice to see you…do you want to join us?” he cooed seductively, biting his bottom lip.

Us? But there was only Oswald, wasn’t there? The whole club was empty, only the Penguin reigning from his comfortable seat. There was no us, he was clearly alone. Apart from him the sofa was completely empty, no other glass set on the table in front of it. Oswald had no company, only Ed. But why did he say us then? He had no reason to lie about this and Ed knew that he was a man always choosing his words wisely, articulating himself in a poignant way. Therefore, it could not have been a mistake either.

Ed flinched when he heard the deep voice growling behind him out of nowhere, “Should I bring our little Eddie boy a drink?”

Turning around as quickly as he could he immediately was stunned as soon as he took a glance at the intruder. The sight awaiting him was something he had not been prepared for at all. He was looking at himself and he stared right back at him, a smug grin on his face. The man in front of him looked like an exact clone of himself, every little detail identical. His hair, his sculptured cheek bones, the twinkle in his eyes - everything. Like a brother that he did not have, especially not an identical twin. The space across from him had assumed the shape of himself, wearing a tight green suit.

But at the same time, he was the complete negative of himself. The confident way the other carried himself, charm surrounding him like an aura. How he seemed so sure of himself, like he was the most perfect human being to ever exist. Like he was untouchable. A version of Ed he could never become. Something that only existed deep inside of him. Impossible. His other half was not real. He was only living in his mind, only he could see him. It could not be him!

“Did I make you speechless? Oh, poor Eddie! Didn’t expect to see me?” the Riddler strode past him, touching his arm as he walked by. He nearly gasped when he could actually feel his touch, burning on his skin like acid. There was no way that happened – the Riddler could not be real but there he was. And he could still feel him lingering on his skin, the touch of a real human being. Not a hallucination. Alive. The Riddler was alive.

Ed watched as he casually sat down next to Oswald, pulling him onto his lap like a dog. He wasted no time, planting kisses along his neck. Snaking a hand up the others leg, possessively groping his plush thigh. Sneakily gliding it to his behind, groping his plump ass like it belonged to him. Digging his fingers into the flesh, kneading it firmly.

A low quiver left Oswald’s lips, not caring for Ed staring at them, stunned. The bird was fully in his element, letting Riddler’s hands caress him all over, aching for his touches. His clone went for every piece of Oswald he could get, digging his nails in his meat. Shivering Oswald let him do as he pleased, the outline of an erection prominently forming in his middle. Mere seconds later the Riddler let his hands wander over the hard flesh, palming him shamelessly through his pants. Oswald bucked, pressing against the others hand like he was starving, practically rubbing against it. Moaning shamelessly, his eyes fluttering closed.

The whole time Ed just stood there, silently watching. Unable to do anything, to say something. Both of them did not care at all about their voyeur, instead they seemed to be only fueled further by his presence. They wanted to show off to him, wanted to make him see. How Oswald let his hands slide into the Riddler’s pants, flagrantly feeling for his dick. Grabbing it and rubbing him slowly, looking up at him with submissive big eyes. Clearly begging to be taken. To be fucked right here and then. Ed watching, having to see how he would lose himself in his lust, the Riddler ruthlessly pounding into him. Choking his neck and holding him down as he stretched him open, coming into him like the little whore he was. Hungry to be filled up, feel him pulsing buried deep inside of him. Ecstasy rising in him, moaning the Riddler’s name. Wanting more, being insatiable.

It felt like ages until Oswald interrupted the uncomfortable silence, where only low huffs and groans had echoed through the empty club. “Don’t you want to join us? I have enough love to give for both of you!” he purred, invitingly looking at him.

Ed gulped hard. It still felt wrong to him but something was different. What happened in front of him awakened a curious feeling inside of him, making him sweat. Oswald seemed so eager to be touched, to be handled in any way the Riddler wanted. How he himself wanted.

“You slut – you need two cocks today, do you? Wrecking your tight little hole!” Riddler growled deep, looking at Ed challengingly. Oswald made a strangled noise in response, pleadingly looking back and forth between Ed and the Riddler. Practically begging for him to finally say yes, give him what he is aching for. Claim him. Make him his.

It all crashed down on Ed like a rock burying him beneath it. The way the Riddler, his other half, talked to Oswald, how demanding and confident he was. How dirty. The way Oswald begged for it, how willing he was. The things he wanted done to him. By both of them. Both together. How Ed found himself caught in between them, trapped in the heat of the moment. His blood burning hotter and hotter inside of himself.

Zoning out he was suddenly startled as he felt a grip on his wrist, dragging him along. Ending his vacillation on the spot. Leading him to his decision.

“It’s time for a little lesson – you’ll have to learn a lot!” his own voice grunted at him lustfully.

* * *

Being dragged along by the Riddler, Oswald following closely, he was led into a dimly lit back room far inside the guts of the club. He could only guess why it was here and what purpose it served as a king-sized decadent bed sat in its middle. Dark purple velvet all across the room. Looking nothing less luxurious than the rest of the establishment, more than sufficient for the Penguin’s exquisite requirements. Adequate for a king.

Ed’s breath hitched as he realized the direction this was quickly heading into. Terrain that felt unfamiliar under his footing, never having walked on it before. Rough and undulating, making him stumble.

The whole situation was simply so unreal, there was no way this was actually happening. It felt like something that would only happen in his wildest dreams, when his unconscious took over, bringing up what he so desperately tried to suppress. In dreams.

Before he could think further about it, he panickily blurted out, “Is this a dream?! Am I dreaming?!” His whole body was shaking, pupils blown out wide in panic. The whole circumstances were too much for him, too unknown. Way out of his comfort zone. If this was reality, he could not take it.

“For a genius realizing this took you surprisingly long!” Oswald huffed, rolling his eyes sassily.

A feeling of instant relaxation hit him like a train as he took a deep breath. All of this was not real, a mere projection of his brain. Nothing that would happen, that he would do, had any real consequences. Everything from now on would have no influences on his life. It would stay exactly as it always had been. He would not give Oswald hope, do things to him he would come to regret later. Whatever he would do now, it simply did not matter.

A thought formed in his brain, quickly taking up more and more space. Maybe this was his chance to just let things happen for once, give up the control he frantically held onto, clutching it to his chest.

There was no way he could fuck this up, now way he could fail like he feared all the time. For once him being an awkward mess could not ruin anything, could not get into his way. And maybe it was time for him to venture out of his comfort zone, experience new things. After all it was only a dream, no one would ever know. Only he could.

Lost in his thoughts he felt the breeze of air as the Riddler walked by him, lazily sitting down in an armchair across from the bed. Putting his hands on the armrests he insistently made himself comfortable, a sinful smile on his face. Biting his bottom lip, he fixed his gaze on Ed, practically undressing him with it. Pure want in his eyes.

“Ozzie – babe, why don’t you show Eddie how it’s done? Put on a little show for me!” he cooed, liking his lips impatiently, his hand casually resting in his crotch, palming himself through his slacks.

A sly smile stole its ways onto Oswald’s face as he grabbed Ed by the shoulders, pushing him wantonly into the bed’s direction. In a smooth motion he pushed him down, taking a seat on his lap, straddling him. Ed could feel his clothed erection pressing against his own belly, no distance between them, just a few layers of fabric.

Light-headed he automatically held onto him, the physical closeness intoxicating him. Oswald was such a tease as he pressed against him, biting back a moan as the friction between his middle and Ed increased. Ed was sure that he could get off that way, just frantically rubbing against him like a slut.

A gasp left his lips as Oswald suddenly took a hold of his chin, pressing his lips onto him. Closing his eyes in a daze, he felt as the other adventurously ran his tongue over his lips, tracing the outline with his tip. Melting into him he flushed bright red, arousal building up inside of him. Oswald sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, gently teasing it with his teeth. In the heat of the moment Ed parted his lips, Oswald instantly taking his chance and sucking on his tongue, swirling his around it.

He was drowning in pleasure, never having felt like this before. Indeed, he had kissed both his ex-girlfriends a few times but never like this, never this passionately. Desperately trying to get a grip he dug his hand into Oswald’s hair, pulling on it roughly. A firework of pure animalistic lust went off inside of him, short-circuiting his brain. Oswald’s hands felt like they were all over him, quickly opening the buttons on his shirt and getting him rid of it as fast as possible. His nails raking across Ed’s chest, exhilaratingly prickling on his naked skin.

Ed was completely lost in the moment, lost in the frenzied kiss as Oswald suddenly broke it, elegantly letting himself slide on the floor in front of him, sinking to his knees. It took a moment for Ed to realize what was going on, Oswald looking up to him, kneeling between his legs.

Overwhelmed he stared at him, everything inside of him tightening, already nearly exploding as Oswald squeezed his thigh. He shuddered as quick hands fumbled with his zipper, lightning shooting through him as Oswald quickly slid his hand under the elastics of his underwear, groping his half-hardened cock.

“If you already like that so much wait for what’s yet to come,” he whispered, looking up to him seductively as he pulled down the hem of his boxers, his dick springing free from it’s tight prison. The picture in front of him, the sinful want in his eyes, would forever be burned into his brain. How Oswald acted like a well-paid hooker, on his knees for him. Wanting to pleasure him.

His knees buckling, he let out a surprised moan as Oswald wrapped his lips around his head, swirling his tongue around it. Wasting no time, he made eye contact as he took him deeper with one smooth motion, hollowing his cheeks. Ed clenched his eyes shut, his whole body going tense. Fuck, this was too much. The wet heat tightly around his cock, the muffled sounds Oswald made around him, sucking him eagerly.

“Oswald…I’m…I’m gonna…” Jerking up he pushed his erection deep into Oswald’s mouth, making him gag as he came into his throat. Oswald let him go with a soft pop, semen dripping from the corners of his mouth as he looked up to him heatedly.

“Oh babe, you taste so good. Filling me up with your come”, he husked, licking Ed’s remains from his lips with relish as he squeezed the base of his cock.

His face flushed as he realized how quickly Oswald had made him come, desperately not wanting to look like a needy virgin.

“Sorry…I…that was too quick…it was just…you were so…” he stuttered embarrassed.

“Don’t worry – that was hot!” Oswald interrupted him, grinning satisfied. Tenderly he let his hands glide over Ed’s thighs, caressing him soothingly.

Despite just coming his erection had not waned a bit, still being as hard as before Oswald had sucked him off. There was an inferno burning inside of him, swallowing him up whole. He needed more. He needed every little bit of Oswald, needed to ruin him. Needed to keep going. Not knowing when his lust would fade as his dream did not adhere to the rules of reality.

In the corner of his eyes he saw as the Riddler casually pulled his hard cock out of his pants, stroking it lazily. “Come over…time to use your talent on me!” he growled, fixating Oswald with his gaze who immediately walked over to him obediently, kneeling down and going to work without missing a beat.

Ed could hear the slurping as he took him into his mouth, the mop of hair bobbing up and down on the Riddler’s lap. Low groans filled the room, Riddler grabbing Oswald’s hair and guiding him on his cock, fucking his mouth as Ed watched mesmerized. Is this what he had looked like not even a minute ago? Did his face look as blissful as the Riddler’s when Oswald sucked his cock? All these sounds leaving his lips?

God, it was hot. Oswald seemed so into it, like he needed nothing more in his life than to suck the Riddler’s cock. Gag around him, make him moan and curse his name. Swallowing him down until he comes, shooting his load into his mouth. Until he could taste him.

Edward felt his dick twitch, his brain no longer functioning properly, as he could not help himself but stare at the intoxicating image in front of him. Being turned on by this was just natural, right? Everybody would react to it this way, he surely was not interested in Oswald in any way. It was normal to be swept away by a situation this intensely sexual, the other people in it were surely interchangeable with anyone else –

Ed’s thoughts were disturbed when Oswald suddenly stopped sucking to turn his head around, looking at him with a sinful smile. “You look like you want to try yourself! Come over and I’ll teach you!” he coerced him, biting his lip. The Riddler let out an expectant groan, wantonly staring at him, pulling him in with his eyes.

Without thinking Ed pulled down his pants and shorts completely, leaving them on the floor as he got up, stumbling the few inches to the armchair like in a trance. Swallowing hard he knelt down next to Oswald, his eyes widening as he saw the hard cock in front of him, the Riddler playfully slapping him on the cheek with it out of nowhere.

“What are you waiting for Eddie? Suck yourself!” Riddler chuckled, gently raking his hand through Ed’s hair. He was too stunned to react to it, slowly realizing what compromising situation he found himself in. Oh dear.

“I’m going to show you how it’s done and then you are going to follow my direction, alright?” Oswald purred, cupping his cheeks softly.

“O – okay”, was all he managed to stutter, cheeks burning bright red. Everything was too much, embarrassing him deeply to his core, but at the same time he could feel the fire pooling inside of him, the tightness building up. Pure lust stemming from being able to do anything without consequences, to simply not think for once in his life and letting himself be guided by his body. A welcome change.

Satisfied with his shaky agreement, Oswald grinned at him one last time before he turned his attention back to the Riddler’s cock, licking along the length sloppily. Hastily he wrapped his swollen lips back around him, wetting him generously as he worked him up and down, bobbing his head.

The Riddler pushed him deeper on his cock, making him gag as drool dripped from the corners of his mouth. Dream Oswald was effortlessly deepthroating him, the obscene slurping sounds he made and the Riddler’s muffled groans ringing in Ed’s ears. Would the real one be able to do the same? Deepthroat him like a well-trained slut?

Stopping in his tracks Oswald let go of the cock, looking at Ed expectantly.

“Now you try! I know you have a slutty side in you! Just use your tongue a bit on him, swirl it around him! Do it!” he gripped Ed’s neck, pushing him towards the cock. Inhaling sharply, he shakingly put his hand around the base of Riddler’s dick, looking up to him sheepishly. “

You know this cock very well, you touch it every day, don’t you? Don’t act like such an idiot and put your mouth to a good use!” the Riddler snarled at him, harshly digging his hand into his hair.

Gulping nervously Ed timidly licked over the tip, immediately retracting as he tasted the salty pre-come. Did Oswald really enjoy this?

“Come on Ed, it will get better…just try!” Oswald purred, trying to seduce him to keep on going. Light-headed he tried to focus on the task at hand again, hesitantly swirling his tongue around the glans, flickering it teasingly over the frenulum. He immediately was rewarded with a pleasured groan.

“Good…keep going like that!”

The Riddler clenched his hand, tightening the grip in his hair, slightly pulling on it. Fuck that felt amazing. A low moan left his lips as the pain shot through his body. He never knew pain could feel that good, but fuck – he needed this right now. Needed to be dominated.

“Wrap your lips around him and move your head, get him wet. Do what you would like done to you!” Oswald whispered, his breath prickling hot in Ed’s ear.

Trying his best, he haltingly took him in his mouth completely, simultaneously wrapping a hand around his shaft. Carefully he started to move his head, increasing the suction around the Riddler, his carnal groans ringing in his ears. Encouraged by this heated reaction he quickly grew more confident, working his cock up and down as good as he could, his hand jerking him synchronized with the movement of his mouth. He knew exactly how to twist his hand, how fast or how to slow to move, since he had done it a thousand times before. Knowing what his body liked and how it reacted gave him an immeasurable advantage.

“Play with his balls, massage them!” Oswald instructed him yet again, grabbing him by the wrist and forcefully guiding him. In the heat of the moment he did not think twice, gently getting a hold of the Riddler’s sack and massaging it sensually, gently rolling it in his hand.

The Riddler jerked up overstimulated, ramming his hard cock into Ed’s throat, making him gag loudly around it. “Fuck your mouth feels so good Eddie…god, how much I just want to fuck your throat until I come you slut…fill you with my load…” he quivered raggedly, painfully pulling on Ed’s hair.

Ed was about to puke as another hand grabbed his hair, pulling his reddened lips off quickly. “Why don’t we work together? Show him how good of a team we are?” Oswald teased sensually, smirking at him.

With that Oswald let his hand glide down to his neck, pulling him closer firmly. Guiding Ed’s mouth to his own only the cock in between them was separating them. Gasping Oswald opened his mouth, lustfully looking at Ed with hooded eyes. He let his tongue wander around, exploring the tip between them, encouraging Ed to do the same. Dizzily he did, his tongue quickly meeting Oswald’s, flicking it against each other. A messy kiss developed, swirling around each other and the Riddler’s cock, practically drooling all over him. Working the dick up and down together, their tongues exploring every little crevice.

“You sluts…both so needy for me!”

After a while Oswald pushed him away lightly to take the stiff cock in his mouth completely, wasting no time to deepthroat him, wet sounds echoing through the room. Ed was fascinated by how Oswald worked him like a professional, his wet darkened lips sliding up and down his cock smoothly.

He did not have long to catalogue the image in his brain though as Oswald swiftly pulled off again, letting him go with a pop. Promptly he grabbed the shaft, shoving it into Ed’s mouth again, making him suck it.

It went on for a while, both of them taking turns sucking the Riddler off, getting more and more obscene as they got lost in their ecstasy. Slurping around him eagerly, exchanging sloppy kisses in between. Until suddenly Ed was pulled off again, the Riddler moaning loudly.

“Fuck…I’m gonna come…”

He fixated Ed by grabbing his chin, jerking himself off hectically with his other hand, thick ropes soon shooting across Ed’s face. Most of it landed on him, come hanging in his eyelashes as he looked up to him with big surprised eyes, lust burning in them. He had been marked, the remains of the Riddler splayed across his face. Had been made a whore, used for the Riddler’s pleasure. The thought made him sweat, animalistic passion melting him from the inside.

Regaining his composure slowly the Riddler bent down slightly, splaying his hand across Ed’s chest.

“Poor Ozzie has been neglected this whole time…why don’t you change that?” he rasped, nodding expectantly towards the bed.

Promptly Oswald’s eyes brightened, beaming at him with fiery excitement, aching to be finally touched. The petite man swiftly got up, his crippled knee clearly being left out of Ed’s dream, letting his jacket fall to the floor carelessly. He crossed the short distance to the bed to sensually splay himself across it, stretching himself out on the silk sheets. Putting on a show for Ed to enjoy.

He looked absolutely divine, pale skin against the deep purple fabric. Shamelessly showing himself of like an exquisite vase on a pedestal. Such a tease. Wanting to be seen, to be touched.

Ed got up wobbly, his knees nearly giving up under him. The few steps to the bed were torture, his body not being able to hold himself up anymore, his limbs feeling like jelly. Stretching out his arm he steadied himself on the edge of the bed as soon as he could reach it, lustfully staring at Oswald.

Fuck, how he looked like. How needy he was, quietly whimpering, barely to be heard. His skin flushed, a rosy tint on his cheeks. Looking back at him with hooded eyes, begging to be used.

“Please…come closer and undress me!” he pleaded, reaching out for Ed desperately, who obeyed his wish, crawling onto the bed.

As he got close Oswald pushed his knee between his legs, making him cry out. With shaky hands he started to undo the buttons on Oswald’s shirt, getting a helping hand from him as he struggled to do so, his nervousness and excitement getting the best of him. Being helped by Oswald slightly arching his back so he could pull it out under him, he got rid of the shirt, taking in the sight of Oswald’s bare chest. His desire taking over he teasingly raked his nails across his skin, making him shiver.

“My pants…,” Oswald huffed, reaching for Ed’s wrist and shoving it between his legs.

Feeling the hard bulge under his fingertips he gulped, hesitantly undoing the zipper. Oswald took the chance to grind himself against his hand, moaning breathily.

“Ah…Ed…I…I need you!”

His heart skipped a beat as he felt the groin pushed against his hand, groping for it instinctively. Fuck, he had Oswald’s cock in his hand. Only a thin layer of cloth separating him from it. In pure ecstasy he roughly pulled down Oswald’s pants to his knees, grabbing the elastics of his underwear. A dark puddle was clearly visible on them, Oswald’s excitement spilling onto the fabric. Before thinking too much he pulled them down too, gasping in pleasure as the delightful rosy cock sprung free. It looked so delicate, as delicious as a lollipop. God, the things he wanted to do to it.

Getting rid of his pants and shorts completely Oswald carelessly threw them into a corner of the room, biting back a moan as Ed squeezed his cock curiously. In the background he could hear the rustling of fabric, the Riddler adapting himself to their state of undress. Tightly grabbing onto Ed’s arm, Oswald pulled him up to his face again, away from the target of his desire.

In his lustful state Ed kneeled above him, bending down and licking a strip up his neck in a trance. He could hear Oswald’s ragged breath under him, feel how he melted against him. His body going slack, waiting for Ed to do something to it. Teasingly he continued licking upwards with tiny kitten licks until he reached his ear, brushing over it with his lips. Gently tugging on his earlobe with his teeth, making Oswald quiver.

“Stop teasing you idiot!” he snarled, merely putting on a façade when in actuality he was a total mess, submitting to him willfully.

Grinding his hip against Ed’s leg he took a hold of his wrist, dipping two of his fingers into his mouth eagerly. Ed let go of his ear in surprise, inhaling sharply. He could feel Oswald’s tongue swirling around his digits, hear the obscene wet sounds as he sucked on them frantically. His fingers were thoroughly wetted, dripping in his drool by the time Oswald let him go, grabbing his chin to make him look at him.

“If you don’t shove these in me immediately, I’m going to kill you!”

Mouth wide agape Ed stared at him startled, blood rushing in his ears. That was…direct to say at least. Struggling to regain his composure he let himself slide across the bed until he was at a level with the others middle. Oswald shamelessly pulled his knees up, giving him a better view of his needy hole right in front of him. Waiting for him to fill it. He swallowed hard, his brain malfunctioning. Alright. Don’t think - just do this.

Feeling the mattress shift he could see in the corner of his eyes that the Riddler sat down naked on the edge of the bed, across from him on Oswald’s other side.

“Come on Eddie…stop acting like such a dork and do it!” he scoffed, rolling his eyes annoyed.

Ed could feel as Riddler stared at him impatiently, waiting for him to finally do something. Wanting to watch, to be a voyeur to his first time doing these things.

Still a bit timid he reached out for Oswald’s ass, squeezing it gently. The flesh felt soft and warm under his touch, Oswald panting approvingly. Pulling it a bit to the side to gain better access he dipped a finger of his wettened hand between the cheeks, ghosting it lightly over the pucker. It was a rather fascinating sight he thought, how it pulsed wantonly, slightly opening and closing in front of him. Rubbing circles around it gently he could hear Oswald’s breath getting more ragged.

“Ed…stop playing! I need it inside of me…now!” he begged, wrapping a leg around Ed’s neck in his frenzy.

Ending his torturous massage, he followed his directions, gently pushing a finger against the hole which welcomed it hungrily, taking the fingertip inside of it.

“More…your whole finger!” Oswald choked, taking matters into his own hand as he pushed himself down on it, making the finger slide inside of him completely.

It took Ed by surprise as he felt the tight heat around him, clenching around his digit, claiming it. Carefully moving it, pumping it in and out slowly he dragged sinful moans from Oswald, feeling him relax around it more and more.

“How about another one?” the Riddler said with a big toothy grin.

That sounded like the right thing to do. That is how things proceeded in this kind of situation, didn’t they? Stopping his movement, he rubbed a second finger over the pucker, increasing the pressure lightly. It did not take long until it popped past the ring of muscles, sliding knuckle deep inside. Oswald made a strangled noise, moving himself on his fingers greedily as Ed froze for a second.

“Yes…stretch me open…Ed…”

His medical knowledge kicking in, he crooked his fingers inside of him, searching for his prostate. As he pumped them in and out carefully Oswald suddenly let out a high-pitched noise, his muscles clenching around him. That had to be it. Focused he tried to hit this spot again and again, making Oswald squeal in ecstasy, begging for more.

Quickly he had reduced him to a panting mess, nails digging into the expensive sheets, arching his back in ecstasy and spreading his legs wide like a slut, begging for more. It felt exhilarating to be able to make him react this way, how he pushed himself against the movement of his hand, fucking himself on his fingers wantonly. God, it was so sexy. How Oswald ate his fingers up, moaning and cursing his name under his breath, biting into the knuckles of his clenched fist from time to time. Giving up his façade of the strong untouchable king, acting like a slut that needed nothing more than to be fucked thoroughly.

On his right side he could hear a lid clicking open. Turning his head to the origin of the sound he caught a glimpse of the Riddler drizzling lube onto his cock, jerking it languidly.

“Playtime is over!” he snarled impatiently, snatching Ed by the wrist and pulling him out of Oswald, pushing him aside harshly.

Grabbing onto the sheet in surprise he could see as the Riddler grabbed Oswald by the hips, flipping him over on his stomach. As he let a hand slam down on a pale cheek Oswald’s breath hitched in lust, a red mark left behind. Roughly he groped both of his ass cheeks, squeezing them firmly. Pulling them apart he rutted his cock along the cleft of his ass, growling darkly, “Tell me how much you need me…need your hole to be filled! Beg for it!”

Oswald arched his back more, pushing against him, desperately increasing the friction. “Please…please…fuck me! Fuck me…Riddler…” he pleaded like his life depended on it, aching for it badly.

As an answer the Riddler grabbed the back of his neck, shoving his face deep into the pillow.

“You fucking slut…making me wild for you…” he muttered, slapping down on his cheek again.

Ed watched in awe as he positioned himself behind him, keeping the tight grip on him as he pushed in in one long stroke, burying himself to the hilt. Oswald let out something that could only be described as a lustful scream, letting himself go in his arousal. The Riddler did not leave him any time to adjust, quickly falling into a brutal rhythm, snapping his hips roughly. Letting go of his neck he dug his hand into his shoulder, pounding into him. Ed could see the long slick cock gliding in and out of him, squelching every time he penetrated him.

A cacophony of moans and groans filled the room as he kept up his ruthless pounding, fucking him into the bed. Snaking a hand around him he tugged at Oswald’s hard cock freely hanging between his legs, pulling back the foreskin to expose his dripping swollen head.

“Riddler…ah…”, Oswald cried out, drowning in his pleasure.

The Riddler pulled down his hips on his cock harder and harder, clearly nearing the end when he suddenly pulled out, looking at Ed panting, “Now it’s time for you to show him his place!”

With that he scooted aside, letting Ed take his place. Oswald lazily rolled over, looking at him with a seductive gaze. Spreading his legs widely, his whole-body trembling in lust. Ed could see the puffy stretched hole, pulsating to be filled again. Waiting for him.

Grabbing for the lube the Riddler handed him he mindlessly slicked up his cock, pressing the tip against the hungry pucker. Lightning struck him and he could not help himself but moan as his head easily slid past the ring of muscles, being engulfed by the wet heat. Fuck, he was so god damn tight.

Slowly letting himself glide deeper inside he bit back a moan, overwhelmed by all of the sensations hitting him. If this truly felt like his mind made it up to be, he had missed out for a long time. Oswald snaked his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, intimately resting his forehead against Ed’s, lips mere millimeters away from his.

“What are you waiting for? Fuck me baby!” he whispered, his breath prickling hot against Ed’s lips. Sensually he licked along them, initiating a slow fiery kiss, digging a hand deep into his hair.

Kissing him passionately Ed started moving again, hips pounding against Oswald. Fucking him in deep long strokes Ed let go of his control, moaning into Oswald’s mouth in bliss. He could feel Oswald’s nails digging into his back, holding him closely, desperately hooking his legs around his waist. Falling into a rhythm he could feel his stomach tightening, getting closer to his orgasm. Before he could reach it, get his release, Oswald broke the kiss, grabbing his arm to stop him in his tracks.

Breathily he purred, running a hand through his hair “Baby…just lay down on your back, alright?”

Against his own will, wanting to keep pounding into him, to come inside of him, he followed the instructions, pulling out of Oswald and laying down next to him on the big bed. He could see as Oswald and the Riddler exchanged mischievous knowing looks, clearly being up to something. Before he could wonder about it any more Oswald climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Groping his hard cock, he guided it to his entrance, Ed nearly seeing stars as he sank down onto him in one smooth motion.

Oswald closed his eyes, his lips escaping a moan as he bit down on them in bliss. Wasting no time, he quickly began moving, riding him sinfully. Grabbing onto his hips in desperation Ed could see as Oswald’s dick bounced up and down with his movements, pre-come dripping onto his stomach. It was such a sinful sight, Oswald pleasuring himself on his dick, bathing in his pleasure.

The Riddler positioned himself behind Oswald, pushing him down so his chest laid flat against Ed’s.

“Let’s make this more fun, shall we? You wanted two cocks tonight, didn’t you?”

Oswald’s eyes widened as he realized what that implied, his thighs trembling in anticipation. Ed could feel as the Riddler pushed against the hole beside him, slowly sinking into it inch by inch. Could feel how his cock pressed hot against his own, rubbing against him. Oswald cried out, digging his nails into Ed’s shoulders in pain. Even though it was painful for him at the same time it was clearly visible how much he enjoyed it, wanted it. How needy he was for it, to be taken by both of them. Used like a sex doll.

“God…yes…fuck, I need both of you to come inside of me…,” he whimpered, adjusting himself to the new challenge.

Ed dug his fingers into the sheets, desperately holding on to them to keep himself steady. Arousal rolled over him like a wave, taking him with it. It was just so much. His hard-on buried inside of Oswald who moaned at every push, losing himself on top of him, holding onto him in pleasure. Riddler slamming into, setting a fast rhythm, making Oswald’s cock rub against Ed’s belly. How he could feel the Riddler’s hard cock beside his own, sliding against it.

“I’m…I’m coming…,” Oswald cried out, climaxing with a strangled noise all over Ed’s stomach. Ed could feel his hole clenching around him, feel it gripping him tightly.

Riddler’s dick pulsating besides his as he growled deeply, “Fuck, you slut…take me…I’m gonna fill you up!”

His wet seed coating Ed’s cock inside of Oswald, making obscene squelching sounds as he slowly kept on fucking into him in long lazy strokes.

It was so tight around him, so hot. How he was pressed against the Riddler’s cock, could feel its every move. It was all too much.

Ed jerked upwards, the earth shattering around him as he frantically grabbed for Oswald’s hips, slamming him down as hard as he could. Fuck, he was coming again. Coming as the Riddler’s dick still rubbed against his, the friction making him wild. With a breathless gasp he shot his load inside of him, vision fading to black.

* * *

And then he woke up. Eyes fluttering open, the light coming in from his window being too bright, making him groan in displeasure. Nothing like the dark sultry room he had just been in. Instead he was wrapped in a cozy blanket, head buried in a fluffy pillow.

It took some time to adjust himself, realize that he was at home, in his own bed. Alone.

Something had been brought back to reality with him though, as he quickly felt the heat pooling between his legs, a raging boner tenting his blanket. There also was a sensation of wetness between his legs, staining his shorts. Did he already come once during his dream? But that did not matter at all right now. God, he needed relieve now. Immediately.

Sensually he let his hand wander down his chest, groping himself through his short as he let out a breathless moan. It was nearly painful, never having been aroused that much before. It felt like if he did not take care of this right now, he was going to die.

Sliding his hand into his shorts hectically he took a hold of his cock, jerking into his hand in ecstasy. The touch felt so amazing, his want intoxicating him, making him dizzy as he started massaging it frantically. It would not take long for sure. Everything felt so intense, his pleasure being immeasurable.

He was so close too losing himself, letting himself go as suddenly his cellphone rang on the nightstand next to him. Being thrown out of his bliss he stopped himself unwillingly, squeezing the base of his cock to stop himself from coming accidentally. Maybe the call was something very important that he could not miss. Even though talking to someone on the phone was the last thing he wanted to think about right now he had no choice.

Shakingly he grabbed for the cellphone, not looking at the display in his disorientation, clearing his throat as he answered it with a husky voice, “Hello?”

Biting down on his bottom lip to hold back a moan he tensely waited for an answer, wanting to know who called him out of nowhere.

“Ed? Is everything alright?”, a soft voice asked him.

Realization hit him like a train. Fuck, this was Oswald. Oswald was calling him. As he had his cock in his hand. Jerking off after he had had a wet dream centered around him.

The mental images of his dream flooded his brain again, the things the same voice that was on the phone with him had said to him, the things he had done to him there. How sexy it all had been, how intoxicating.

“I’m…I’m alright! Everything’s okay!”, he rasped, involuntarily jerking upward into his hand, gasping quietly at the sudden friction on his dick.

Oh dear, did Oswald hear that? He had to restrain himself, stop his masturbating completely. But damn, Oswald’s voice linked with the things he had just imagined in his dreams was too much. Too good to suppress.

“Uhm…do we maybe want have dinner together? Maybe at your place?” Oswald sounded irritated, clearly being onto something, realizing that something was…different about him.

Oh dear, oh no. But there was no stopping now, his hips basically moving on their own, everything inside of him aching for his release. Concentrating fully on not making a sound as he slowly started jerking himself again, the sweet tension building inside of him he muttered a short “Yeah…sure…”, his brain malfunctioning completely.

“Is 7pm alright for you?”

Oswald beamed. He could hear the words but they did not reach his brain, did not make any sense to him as he held back a moan, squeezing out a muttered “Okay!”.

Dropping the cellphone on the bed he gasped, shockwaves hitting his body as he came, pulsing in his hand.

Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to steady himself, start up his brain again. Wait, Oswald had called him. What did he even talk about to him? It was all just mush in his brain.

Shakingly he grabbed for the phone, muttering abashedly, “Uhm…sorry, I was a bit distracted. What did we talk about again?”

Ed was just hoping that Oswald thought he was just an idiot and did not hear his ragged gasps, realize what he had done, how he had masturbated to his voice on the phone. God, he really had hit a new low in his life.

“We made plans for dinner at your place? At 7pm?”, Oswald stated, noticeably confused by his weird behavior.

Had he actually agreed on that? Having dinner with him?

But now it was too late to backpedal, he had seemingly just promised cooking for him and acting like that never happened would be cruel. Wanting to stay nice to Oswald, to not hurt him, there was no way he could make him hopeful and then shatter his happiness again, just because he had been stupid and horny. No, if he had agreed to it, he had to do it.

“Okay…see you later?” Ed sighed, trying to take in this change of events.

“See you!” Oswald exclaimed excitedly before hanging up.

Apparently, he was going to have dinner with Oswald today. Before he could even stomach the weird dream he just had. Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very anxious to write/post this chapter (since it was my first time writing proper smut) but I think it turned out pretty alright in the end. See you again in two weeks! Maybe then the Riddler will finally show some of his cards in this game of his?
> 
> Summary: After fleeing from Oswald's bedroom Ed takes a nap back at his own apartment, dreaming of Oswald and the Riddler. Realizing that it's just a dream and that it has no real consequences he decides to indulge in sex with them, resulting in him being turned on when he wakes back up again. This is followed by him masturbating during which Oswald calls and thanks to his horny distracted mind he agrees to him coming over for dinner at his place later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed's dinner with Oswald takes a suprising turn that will heavily impact the future.

Hectically Ed jogged around the apartment, the rattling of pans and pots filling the room as he prepared dinner. Constantly images of his dream flooded his brain, using all the space and pushing aside any other less steamy thoughts he had. No rational thoughts were left, only his fantasy projected inside of his head like a movie, sparing not detail.

How Oswald had been on his knees in front of him, how he had been quivering under him, begging for more. Him and the Riddler coercing him into doing things he had never done before, things that had overwhelmed him, made him feel good, felt like electricity shooting through his veins. Things that his mind had made up, but that had felt so real, nothing like the washed-out dreams he normally had, where everything seemed a bit off, where touches could not reach him. This one had been different, more alive.

Thinking about it he could still fell his skin burn, could feel the fire pooling inside of him. God, he had to lock this dream away as far as possible, never think about it again, or it would make him mad over time.

With shaky hands he set the table, looking at the clock nervously. Oswald was going to be here very soon, as he was a well-educated person that valued manners and always arrived precisely on time, like clockwork. Alright, he could do it. Just have a nice dinner with a friend, concentrating on some relaxed small talk. Not letting his mind wander again, not spare one more thought to the dirty things he had just witnessed.

Ed could muster up admirable self-control if he wanted to so that would be no problem, right? Just mentally lock this filthy dream away, throw away the key and never look back at it. Let it wash away like a tiny pebble on the shore of the turbulent sea.

Ed took a deep breath, closing his eyes and wiping his mind, preparing himself for the presently arrival. Shoving away the images, replacing them with endless nothingness. See? He could do it! Not thinking about it anymore was easy!

With his heightened mood he sashayed across the apartment, tidying it as good as he could. To be honest it was rather chaotic, Ed often making a mess in his spurs of inspiration, leaving things lying around everywhere. Being able to aid your thought process and come up with elaborate plans had to have some sacrifices in the end, which came in the form of a single sock left on his coffee table and candy wrappers all over the floor.

Oswald on the other hand was used to a more organized environment, Olga keeping his mansion spotless at any times. He was keen on an organized and clean environment to work and live in. More than once he had shown his distaste for the state in which Ed had kept his room in in the manor, differentiating drastically from the well-kept rest of it. Ed thought that for all the trouble Oswald had had with him in the near past he could at least try to get his flat into a somehow presentable state, at least picking up the junk laying around blatantly.

On top of that, cleaning up occupied his brain enough for the moment to keep him from going back to his dirty thoughts. Truly everything was looking up, Ed getting into a more controlled state of mind, able to forget what tried to engrave itself into his brain. He was stronger than his carnal instinct after all and it would not stop him from a nice evening with an old friend.

As he threw a lonely pair of pants that he found tucked away behind a pillow on his sofa in his laundry basket he heard a knock on the door, demanding his attention and making him stop in his tracks. That must be Oswald! His sinful trouble locked away deep inside of him, it was time to come face to face with him. Let all this weird stuff his brain had made up about him in the past where it belonged.

And then he opened the door and all of his self-control was gone, crumbling into pieces just like that. Oswald was just standing there and smiling at him warmly, but seeing him was already enough. The floodgates were open, the banished images breaking free again and sweeping him away. The wave carrying him back to the shore, hitting the ground hard.

Looking at his face he could not help himself but think about how lustful it had looked, the way he had been biting his lip in ecstasy, how he had grimaced when he lost himself. The way he had been looking at him with big eyes, silently begging. How he had let go of his control, submitting himself to Ed.

Ed could feel the heat rise inside of him, engulfing his intestines. His blood boiling hot, nearly making his knees buckle under him. Oh dear. Dinner was going to be an adventure for sure.

“Hello old friend!” Oswald exclaimed excitedly, stepping towards him and pulling him into a soft hug, “It is so nice to see you again! Thank you for accepting my dinner proposal!”

Ed immediately went stiff, the warm embrace strengthening his memories, making them clearer. Alright, just breath in and out. He could do this. No problem.

At least Oswald seemed to have forgiven him for fleeing from his bedroom, wanted to leave the things that happened between them in the past just as much as Ed wanted to. Maybe inviting him over for dinner had not been a mistake after all. It was a chance to rekindle their friendship, to forget about yesterday and the mess it had been. For Oswald it surely had not been one of his proudest moments either, being taken over by his tantrum and desires. Ed was sure that it had not been Oswald’s intention to make him feel uncomfortable, that he may even be a bit embarrassed about how he had let his feelings take control of him. But that was in the past now, it was time to start anew. Their chance for a new beginning.

“Welcome Oswald!” he smiled tight lipped, returning the hug by wrapping his arms around him, digging his finger into his coat for stability, “Dinner is already done!”

Oh, he felt so warm. Inviting. Oh dear…what did he think about? This was Oswald! A man! Just because he had had one dirty dream did not mean that it changed anything. Yes, it had felt good but just because it had been so obscenely sexual. Oswald would have been exchangeable with any other person in this world, it had nothing to do with him personally! How ridiculous this would be!

Ending the hug, he nervously looked at Oswald, not trying to focus onto the surprisingly clear images his brain brought up, and guided him to the table, pulling his chair out like a gentleman. Pouring him wine he nearly spilled it onto the table, his hands still shaking, but he managed to desperately pull himself together enough to prevent any accidents. Sitting down on his own chair he put on a poker face, trying to suppress the storm inside him. Concealingly he put on a warm welcome smile, toasting at Oswald. “Bon appétit!”

* * *

Dinner went alright. They actually had a nice conversation going, bringing Ed back to the old times when he used to live with Oswald in the Van Dahl mansion. There he had always loved their exchange over dinner, them telling each other about their day and what they had accomplished.

It felt vitalizing to just have a friendly talk with Oswald again, not overshadowed by the mess he had found himself entangled in. Of course, there were the occasional thoughts rising in his brain, his heart jumping more than a few times, but he tried his best to push them away, concentrating on not letting them take over again. A few slipped past the wall he built though, taking the sight of Oswald in being just too much.

That was just happening because of his dream being overtly sexual though. Of course, he had no intimate interest in Oswald. Ed was only a bit…unexperienced when it came to anything having to do with sex and the things surrounding it. Somehow in his neediness his brain had come up with this completely out of line dream, probably only including Oswald because he had just seen him before taking his nap. In conclusion the memory of him was fresh and his subconsciousness inserted the first person it came up with, which was naturally him.

Him being turned on had nothing to do with Oswald as a person, it was a mere mush his mind had produced and now his brain was just reacting to the triggers his dream had set up. Oswald was interchangeable at all times and he had never been turned on by him, only by the actions he had done to him.

At least the food was good and the wine was plenty. Overall, the mood was relaxed and they even could laugh together, have fun like they used to. After they were finished, they made their way over to the sofa, clinging to their glasses of wine, sitting down to continue their conversation. As unbelievable as it was, Ed was having a good time right now. He had nothing against a nice dinner…with friends. Nothing more.

“How did you spend your day?” Oswald asked curiously, sipping on his wine.

Oh god. Oh dear. He had to make something up. Fast. If he slipped up in his nervousness and told him anything about the dream his life would be ruined. Destroyed.

“I…you know…I just…I had a nap and then…,” he took a deep breath, making it up as he stammered, “I…I read something which stimulated my brain and I had to think about it for a while!”

That sounded plausible enough, didn’t it? He often sat over a book for hours, studying it meticulously. Oswald knew that, having him found more than once deep in the night as he had lost himself in the library of the mansion.

“Oh, is that why you were so distracted when I called?” Oswald exclaimed innocently, a twinkle in his eyes.

Fuck, he knew. Of course, he knew! He was many things but not dumb. Ed had not been that discrete after all and he was sure that he had let out a groan or moan in his daze without noticing. Oswald could put one and one together, there was only one reason why he would be making those sounds out of nowhere. But at least he did not know that it was because of him, that he had turned him on. Seduced him in his dream.

Sure, pleasuring themselves was a normal thing everyone did but Oswald knew only half of the story. If they talked about this topic it was far too possible that he would slip up and accidentally tell him about his dream. After all he often started babbling uncontrollably when he was nervous and he did not want this to come in his way now.

Still it was more than a bit embarrassing and he flushed as red as a tomato, gulping nervously. “Yeah…the…the book was very interesting. I was so concentrated on it that I must have zoned out for a bit, I’m sorry…,” Ed stuttered, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Sure…it must have been a very fascinating book!” Oswald huffed, rolling his eyes unwillingly.

He thought of him as a coward, didn’t he? Acting like a scared child, not standing up to his actions. But he could not do that. He just could not.

From there on the mood grew more tense, the conversation did not flow as fluently as it had before. It was very awkward, Ed retracting into his shell and Oswald growing more and more frustrated, trying to coerce him out of his hiding. Ed could feel how he annoyed he was at him, how much he wanted him to just admit it, to just say that he had not read but masturbated.

With the Riddler it would have been different. If he was here instead of Ed right now Oswald would not be pressed, he would have a great time. Would feel safe and happy, not wanting to change a single thing. It would be one of the best evenings of Oswald’s life, his other half treating him the way he wanted, the way he craved. Ed was the only obstacle in the way, the intrusion. But if he was out of the way nothing would stop Oswald’s happiness anymore and he could have what he deserved.

Ed wanted nothing more than to make him truly cheerful, to distract him from the rather dark and dangerous live they were living. To give him the chance to let his guard down, that he worked so hard to keep up at any cost, and let out his gentle side. The one that had been beaten and stepped on in so many different cruel ways. That Oswald had shoved far away, hurting himself in the process. After losing everyone he ever loved he had suppressed this side of him, crippling it badly. He needed the Riddler, not him.

The Riddler could provide him things he never could give him, as he simply did not see him in that way. Oswald was only his friends and could never be more. The love and touches he was aching for could only be given by the Riddler. Ed could never love him in a romantic kind of way, it was just not his thing.

The thought of his body being included in this was still concerning, but he had to sacrifice this to at least take a small part in Oswald’s happiness. At least he knew that Oswald would never do anything bad to his human shell, would not harm nor hurt him in any way. It was not the Riddler’s fault that Ed did not use his body in the ways he did, that he did not have intercourse. He certainly was not prohibited to do so, so prohibiting the Riddler from doing it would be unfair. It was just a small price to pay to make Oswald whole, to fill the gaping hole in his heart.

“You would be happier if the Riddler was here with you, right?” Ed sighed, already having made a decision that would alter drastically how this evening would end.

Oswald seemed a bit irritated by this question, fidgeting with his fingers as he looked at him hesitantly, clearly holding back, “No! I like spending time with you, this is fine!”

Oswald was a skillful liar, tricking his enemies and always being one step ahead of them, checkmating before they even saw it coming. But in this moment, he had let go of his kingpin persona. As he was driven by his emotions it made it more than clear that this was a blatant lie. Ed did not need to be an expert to see the look in his eyes, the way he held back. Oswald may not want to hurt him but in reality, he preferred the Riddler over him any time. Ed could not blame him though, after all he was the superior version of himself, the one he could never even hold a candle to.

“It’s alright Oswald…really! I just want you to have a good time! Be honest…you were hoping that he would welcome you here or at least take me over soon, right?” he said, forcing himself to smile softly.

Maybe he did not feel good about Oswald liking the Riddler noticeably more than him, even if he wanted his affection in a completely different way that the Riddler wanted. Or about the prospect of giving the control of this evening out of his hands after all, but Oswald did not have to know that. If he knew he was hurting Ed in any way he would never accept his proposal, therefore he had to keep it from him for the sake of Oswald’s happiness.

“Well…I mean…kind of I guess…,” Oswald stammered reluctantly, fixating the space between his shoes with his eyes.

So, he had been right. Like he always was. Him letting the Riddler take over would benefit Oswald immensely, helping him relax from Gotham’s darkness engulfing him every day. Lighting him up from the inside. With that his mind had been made up. He had to do it, for Oswald.

“That’s perfectly fine! I can understand that you want to see him and that’s why I’m going to let him take over, alright? Then you can spend a nice evening with him!” Ed said, desperately trying to sound cheerful, while in reality he swallowed down the heartache rising inside of him.

Oswald would always prefer the Riddler over him, Ed could not even come close to how charming and cunning he was. Somehow knowing this hurt him, a very unpleasant feeling forming in his gut. In other situations, he would identify this as jealousy but that was impossible and just plain stupid!

There was no reason for that, the Riddler claimed Oswald in a completely different way than he himself did. He was not a rival for being Oswald’s best friend as the other’s relationship with him seemed to be set in a different tone, on a completely different level.

The Riddler may be his lover but Ed was his best friend and nothing would ever change that, fate binding them together. Therefore, there was nothing to be jealous of as Ed did not want to be his lover, just a friend. That meant no rivalry! The thought of him being with Oswald, in the way the Riddler was, was just ridiculous!

Oswald looked at him timidly, hesitating to answer truthfully, “I mean - if you want to? You don’t have to! Don’t feel pressured! But I guess…I guess it would be nice…”

He could not hide the soft smile that was forming, clearly thinking about his love, the Riddler, and the possibility of being reunited with him.

“Alright…then see you soon! And have fun!”

With that Ed got a grip on Oswald’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly, before he quickly got a up, spinning around and heading straight for the bathroom. He could hear a quiet “See you…” behind him as he gripped the door handle, turning it.

Everything was alright, he was just doing the right thing. Or so he thought as the tears formed in his eyes, blurring his sight. Luckily his back was turned to Oswald, so there was no way the other could notice his sudden flood of emotions. But why? Why did it feel so sad? Why did it hurt him?

Fleeing into the safety of the bathroom he quickly shut the door behind him, letting himself sink onto the floor, back propped against the bathtub. His tears were flowing freely now as he swallowed down a sob, clenching his hands into fists in pain.

He knew that there may be no rivalry between them but something deep inside of him got ripped apart as Oswald had confirmed his assumption, had said out loud that he wished for the Riddler to be with him and not Ed. He would always be in the shadow of his other half, never being as glittering and great as he was. He was the weak one, the one no one wanted. The one everyone always made fun off. The weird nerd no one wanted to sit next to at school. The one that never got his crush, instead seeing him with the charming person he could never be.

Stop being such a whiny baby! There was no reason for being such an emotional mess. Ed had no interest in Oswald, it was just a platonic friendship which the Riddler did not attack or endanger in any way. No reason to be so dramatic about it! Just close your eyes, relax and let him do the rest.

Sniveling he let his eyes flutter closed, tensely biting his lip. Breath in, breath out. All the thoughts swimming away, letting his mind go blank. Preparing a clean slate for the Riddler to conquer, willfully submitting to him.

In.

Out.

And with that he was gone.

* * *

Opening his eyes, the Riddler looked around irritated. Why was he sitting on the bathroom floor? Why had he this weird feeling flowing around in the back of his head? And the most prevalent question, why in hell did Ed let him take over willingly?

That never had happened before, Ed normally trying his absolute hardest to keep him out at all times, putting shackles on him. But there he was and there was no discussing in the fact that he was here because Ed had wanted it. Because he broke his chain and let him free.

Though the circumstances were unclear he knew that he wanted to use his new freedom, extend it as long as possible. Therefore, he got up quickly, straightening the fabric of his suit with his hands.

Ed’s taste was truly hideous. It had gotten better over the years, sometimes he even wore the Riddler’s suits, but most of the time he pulled one of his old ones out of the back of the closet, ill-fitting and in muddy colors. Riddler made a mental note that he would get changed immediately, not wanting to stay in this potato sack of an outfit any longer.

Heading for the door he tried to decide what to do first. Maybe he could surprise Oswald? He surely would be excited to see him again, last night had been wonderful. Yes, he would do that. Change his clothes, get freshened up and then drive over to him. Maybe today things would even go further than a few shy touches. It definitely was time for their first kiss, Riddler was practically aching for it. Wanted to taste his soft lips.

That in mind he grinned widely, grabbing the door handle. Swinging the door open he nearly jumped as he saw Oswald sitting on the sofa, staring at him wide-eyed, like a child on Christmas. Clearly waiting for him to do something, to say something. Well, guess he would not surprise him after all.

“Hey babe!” he purred, walking over to him elegantly, softly cupping his cheek with his hand as soon as he could reach it, running his thumb over it.

Oswald’s eyes widened further, an excited smile forming on his lips, practically beaming at him, “It’s really you! Oh baby…I…I missed you...” He melted against his hand, pressing his cheek against him like a cat begging for attention.

Riddler wished this moment could last forever. Oswald here with him, Ed far gone. But then again, the weird feeling in his gut got stronger. What was it?

He tried to concentrate on it, identify the way he felt deep inside. Everything was pointing to sadness, the kind that crawls deep into your bones and engulfs you like water when you are drowning. But why? The Riddler surely had no reason to be sad. Everything was going according to his plan, there was nothing to worry about.

“Sorry that I did not wake up next to you. I tried my best but Ed overwhelmed me while I was asleep. I really wanted to give you the chance to wake up next to me, to be held as the first sun rays shine through the curtain…I’m going to do anything to make that happen someday!” the Riddler apologized softly, wrapping his arms tightly around him as he sat down next to him, running his hand across his back.

Oswald melted against him, adjusting himself to the Riddler’s body. He buried his face in the crook of his neck as he mumbled, “It’s alright, don’t apologize! The only thing that matters is that you are here with me now!”

“I am…and I’m not going to leave you!” he exclaimed, caressing him softly, rubbing his back soothingly.

It felt so good, Oswald pressed against him, not an inch of air between them. Their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, meant to be connected.

Gently he placed a hand on Oswald’s chin, making him look up at him. Those deep eyes staring at him with anticipation, waiting for him to act, to do something. Electricity between them, running through the air. He could hear Oswald’s ragged breaths, could feel him going tense in excitement. Now was the time. The right moment.

With that he bridged the last bit of distance between them, softly pressing his lips onto Oswald’s who awaited him eagerly. Even if those romanticized concepts of perfect moments and true love were not his cup of tea under normal circumstances, he could not deny that this moment was pure magic, sparks flying everywhere. It was just a soft peck on the lips but it felt like he had missed this his whole life, had been waiting for this forever. Aching for it.

As he drew back slightly, he could not resist but to immediately kiss him again, cup his cheeks with his hands. It was so intoxicating, Oswald melting into him, quivering in passion. Warmth radiating from him, his soft lips timidly exploring the Riddler’s.

Riddler felt a hand grabbing his hair, digging into it, Oswald pressing against him in a frenzy. Neither of them wanted to ever stop, to ever let go of the other. In this moment they became one, never to be separated again.

It went on for what felt likes ages, the exchange of soft kisses and caressing. Lost in the moment, not wanting to let it slip away. Oswald crawling onto his lap, the heat of his body pressing against the Riddler’s.

Breathless Riddler looked at the man on his lap, grinning widely. He truly was the most beautiful thing, like an exquisite doll. Face flushed, his freckles shining like little diamonds. Without thinking any further, Riddler tightened his grip around him and stood up, lifting him up with him.

Oswald promptly wrapped his legs around him in panic, squawking agitated, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Get me down! Now!”

Riddler chuckled, amused by how frenzied he was, wiggling in his arms like caterpillar.

“I won’t let you fall…I promise!” he calmed him down, steadily making the way over to his bed, trying to get a grip on the rebelling bird pressed against him. Without any accidents he got him there, gently dropping him off on the soft pillows.

“See? Nothing happened!”

Oswald pouted like a child, looking more than just a bit cute as he complained, “Never do that again! You could have hurt me! And I really don’t need any more injuries!”

Oh, how adorable he could be. Like a bird ruffling his feathers, making himself seem bigger than he was, but instead looking delightful in the process. How he laid there, crossing his arms in his fake anger, pouting. Simply sweet as sugar.

“Sorry! The next time I’ll do something like that I’ll warn you before, alright?” Riddler tried to sound sympathetic, desperately holding back a laugh.

“I know you are making fun of me!” Oswald huffed, glancing at him angrily.

“I’m not! Instead of being angry at me you could get yourself comfy, you’re staying here today!”

“Am I?” Oswald tried to keep up his furious façade, though it cracked and his lips pulled into a slight smile. Of course he wanted to stay here with him and cuddle, sleep close together, holding each other through the night.

“Yes, you are! Don’t answer back!”

Riddler grinned toothy, pulling open a drawer of the dresser next to the bed, rummaging through it until he pulled out two cozy pajamas. He handed one over to Oswald, gently gripping his hand in the process, squeezing it softly.

“Get that on…and then it’s cuddle time!” Riddler grinned giddily.

With that he promptly began undressing himself, shamelessly unbuttoning his shirt standing in front of the bed, Oswald staring at him wide eyed.

“Don’t you…don’t you want to go the bathroom and get changed there?” Oswald stuttered, cheeks flushed bright red.

“No, someday you are going to see me naked anyway, so why not now?”

Grinning confidently, Riddler got rid of his shirt, fumbling with his belt buckle. Oswald remained frozen, mouth agape in shock. Well, time to put on a show for him then.

Slowly he undid the zipper of his pants, fixating him with his gaze. He could see Oswald’s Adam’s apple bobbing, gulping nervously as Riddler slowly slid down his pants, letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them. Taking off his socks the only thing that was left was a tight pair of shorts, hugging his body sinfully.

Oswald may have tried to hide it but Riddler clearly noticed how his eyes hectically scanned him, taking in every little detail, lingering over the bulge in his underwear.

“Come on...I’m going to keep my shorts on until you get undressed!” the Riddler teased him.

Shooting him an angry glance Oswald kept quiet for once, actually doing what he was told. Shakingly he got rid of his suit, getting more nervous with every piece of clothing shed. He avoided Ed’s gaze, looking like a jittery mess. Fumbling with his clothes he managed to dress down to his shorts, fixating his gaze onto the bedspread the whole time, every muscle stiff with tension.

“You don’t have to be nervous! I’m not going to judge you…everything’s alright!” Riddler soothed him, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him. Gently he laid a hand onto his shoulder, stroking it softly. He could feel as Oswald’s relaxed under his touch, taking in a deep breath. The Riddler just wanted him to be as comfortable as possible and he would do everything to make this a reality.

Reaching for the pajama top he grinned at Oswald, “Hands up!” As he did what he was told Riddler put it over his head, dressing him in it. Before Oswald could react, he grabbed him by the feet, putting fuzzy socks on them.

“Now we both are going get rid of our shorts and put the pants on, alright?”

Oswald hesitated for a second but then nodded timidly, giving him the consent to proceed. Riddler slid his hand under the elastics of his own shorts, pulling them down in one swift motion.

Hearing fabric rustling beside him he tried his best to not look at Oswald as he did not want to make him uncomfortable. Though he could feel Oswald’s gaze upon himself, burning like fire. Oswald definitely was checking him out which immensely aroused him, having to distract his thoughts before he got carried away.

Trying to distract himself he quickly put on his pajama pants, followed by his socks and shirt. Laying back into the pillows he grinned at Oswald who had done the same, spreading his arms invitingly, “Come here baby!”

Oswald did not hesitate at all, promptly laying down next to him and nuzzling against him affectionately. Tightly wrapping his arms around him, Riddler began pressing kisses to his mop of hair, rubbing relaxing circles into his skin. He could feel Oswald grabbing his pajama top, clinging onto him. This was truly perfect, nothing between them. Just Oswald and him, holding onto each other.

“Just close your eyes and fall asleep babe,” he mumbled into his hair, smiling softly.

All he got in return was a tired approving sound as Oswald buried his face on his chest, eyes fluttering closed, yawning silently. Being the king of Gotham probably was one of the most straining things someone could do, needing to be attentive and prepared for every eventuality in every waking moment, so he more than deserved his sleep to be as good as possible.

He always had wondered how he even survived, sitting in his office alone and working deep into the night back when they were living together, already rising again with the first rays of sunshine. That surely could not be healthy in the long term, his lack of sleep had to get to him someday. Trying to prevent that the Riddler was more than happy that he at least was able to make him sleep at a reasonable time for once.

Caressing him soothingly he held him in his arms, feeling as Oswald’s body relaxed, the tension leaving his muscles as he got slack. The Riddler could hear his steady breaths, feel his chest rising with every one of them, his heartbeat slowing down. It had not taken long for him to fall asleep, safe in the Riddler’s arms he was able to let go fast and let his exhaustion take over.

Surely, deep inside Oswald would already be worried that tomorrow he would wake up alone again, Ed fleeing from him in his stubbornness. But he did not have to be. Riddler would do everything in his might to prevent that, to give him the soft morning he deserved. To finally break the cycle. The Riddler would wake up next to him, not Ed, making him breakfast and kissing him good morning. About that he was certain.

Ed’s time was over. For years he had just been standing in his way, been a block on his road. Riddler had not been able to plan anything properly as Ed always found a way to ruin it, even if it was just by locking him away and in consequence preventing him to pursue it further.

Oh, how powerful he could be if Ed would cease to exist. He could become the most cunning and smartest way in Gotham, reign over it as Oswald’s right hand. Help him to keep his power, to cement his standing at the very top. Trick all of the city, play it like a marionette.

There was no way in hell Riddler would let this chance slip. Ed was weakened, had him take over willingly. And now he would come to regret this as the Riddler would build Ed an impenetrable fortress inside of his mind, throw away the key.

Now it was his time to completely break free from his chains and lock Ed away in exchange, nail him down. The Riddler would keep him away as long as possible, fight him, making him weaker in the process. Until he was too weak to fight back and had no choice but to give up. Settle in in his prison, never to be let out again.

Ed’s pathetic life was over, now it was time for the Riddler to take the stage.

It is showtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story has offically reached it's half-time...thanks for sticking with me for that long!
> 
> The Riddler finally showed his true deeper intentions but will he succeed? Will he banish Ed for good? Will Ed fight back and how?  
> I promise all of these questions will be answered soon. See you again in two weeks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Riddler enjoys his newly gained life with Oswald to the fullest when something disrupts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried sticking to shorter paragraphs for this chapter so I hope it is easier to read.  
> More fluff and soft smut incoming because I just had to...hope you'll enjoy it!

Having been awake for some time, Riddler stayed in bed next to Oswald sleeping soundly, reading one of the many books stacked on his nightstand. For the longest time the only sounds filling the room were the rustling of pages and Oswald’s steady breathing, face buried into the pillows, hogging all the blankets. He truly was like a bird in his nest, surrounding himself with nothing but softness.

As he just started a new chapter, he could hear the blankets shifting slightly, feel a hand hectically searching for him. He had been right. Oswald clearly did fear that Ed was back and had left him all alone, deprived him off his perfect morning once more.

But that was not the case. The Riddler quickly got a grip of his hand, squeezing it reassuringly as he smiled at him softly, “Good morning little birdie!”

Immediately the mop of hair shot upwards, staring at him wide-eyed, mouth agape. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He seemed ecstatic, trying to get a grip on the situation, just taking in the sight of the Riddler, catalogue him thoroughly. To make sure he was actually real, not just a hallucination. A trick of his mind.

“Good…good morning!”

“Did you sleep well?” Riddler mumbled as he got closer to him, softly catching his lips with his own, digging a hand into his hair.

Oh, he tasted delicious. So sweet and soft. From now one he wanted every morning to start with a kiss, to seal the day ahead. Everything would be more positive after waking up next to his beautiful bird.

As he was concentrating on the feeling of the soft kisses that he pressed to Oswald’s lips he felt an ache in his heart, like a needle going through. What was that? His chest tightened, sadness hitting him like a wave but disappearing just as fast. Whatever this was, these were not his own feelings. He himself was happy, relieved to finally have broken the circle, cuddling in bed with Oswald like it was supposed to be. To finally have banished Ed, securing his own position.

Deciding not to spare any more thoughts to it, to just enjoy the moment, he slowly pulled away, looking at Oswald lovingly. He looked truly surprised that he actually was able to spend the morning in bed with him, like a child on Christmas morning. Riddler had no choice but to smile, swept away by how excited Oswald was.

“Is this actually real?” Oswald stammered, cupping his cheek softly and running his thumb over it.

“It is, I promise you! And from now on every morning will be like that!” the Riddler grinned confidently as he nestled his face against Oswald’s hand, losing himself in the soft touch.

In that he was sure. The Riddler was determined that he would do everything to change the course of the future, to secure his place. There would be no more sadness for Oswald, no more longing that could not be quenched. No, he would be there for him, by his side every step of the way.

Now was also his chance to finally use his abilities to their fullest, to trick whole Gotham. His chance to rob banks, set up elaborate traps, open up a riddle gameshow – there were no limits anymore. He could reach for the sky, nothing there to stop him. Ed would not be an obstacle in his way anymore as he was banished for good.

If Ed put up a fight, which he surely would someday, the Riddler would be determined to do everything he could to beat him, to shove him back into the mind fortress where he belonged. There was no place for Ed in Gotham anymore, soon the city would learn to fear the Riddler.

Oswald still seemed not quite convinced that this was a permanent situation from now on but precisely because of that he nestled against Riddler, holding onto him like to a raft in the middle of the wild ocean. Too scared to lose him again, wake up alone tomorrow like the countless days before.

Burying his face into the crook of his neck Riddler could feel him relax, even smile against the sensitive skin on his neck, “Alright…I guess I’ll believe you then…”

The breath tingled him, teasing his skin and prickling excitingly. Wrapping his arms around him he held Oswald close, pressing him against his chest. He could feel his heartbeat, fast and nervous. Could feel the goosebumps on his skin, intensifying as he began caressing the back of Oswald’s neck, running his fingers over the delicate skin. Letting them slide into his hair and stroking it softly. How soft it was, how fluffy. It was very important for Oswald that his hair always was in impeccable condition, styled professionally. But there, in bed with Riddler, he was able to let his guard down, not care about the mess on his head.

They remained like that for at least an hour, tightly tangled into each other, before they finally got up. Even then they were inseparable, Oswald wrapping his arms around his hips from behind as he cooked breakfast, nuzzling his nose into his back.

This is how couples in love felt like, right? This is what they did? Constantly exchanging pecks on the lips, enjoying feeling each other’s warmth, trying to remain connected as much as possible.

Their breakfast was excellent, Oswald sitting down on the Riddler’s lap, not wanting to separate from them as they ate. The Riddler never had had that much contact ever, never had let somebody that close to him, be near him that constantly. Now he did, Oswald clinging onto him in desperation. And he loved it. Loved the attention he got, feeling the weight shifting on his lap. Loved to press kisses onto Oswald’s temples between the bites, playfully ruffling his hair.

After all this time everything finally was how he always wanted it to be. United with the love of his life forever, Gotham awaiting him with open doors. Nobody could stop him now.

* * *

The week went by like a breeze, the Riddler spending every second possible with his bird. They were alternating between his tiny apartment and the impressing mansion, though most of their time was spent at the estate. There Riddler would board himself up in the home library when Oswald went out to the city to do his work, keeping the gangs in line. Hundreds of old books lined the shelves and it was more than exciting for him to work himself through these, explore them one after another.

The Riddler was not idle though. Frenzied he worked on plans, often sitting over them until late into the night. The banks of Gotham would have to prepare for him, though regardless of what they did they had already lost, as he was currently working on his master plan, robbing four banks in one night.

With the money stolen they could reinforce Oswald’s throne, open a second night club, the most impressive one the city had ever seen. Tailored to both of their tastes, fungating as their very own throne room, where they would reign together, untouchable for the other pathetic gangsters in Gotham.

The only thing disturbing this well-oiled machine their lives had become were the sudden bursts of sadness, sometimes even mixed with some kind of anger, that he had. They were fairly mild in the beginning but as the days went by, they got stronger, sometimes rendering him unable to do anything else but concentrating on trying to fight them.

Luckily most of the time the bad episodes took place when he was alone in the library, which made hiding it from Oswald fairly easy and manageable. No way Ed would worry him with such a stupid thing, Oswald had far more important things occupying his brain, being a crime boss putting him to new mental challenges every day. After all these bursts were not that bad, nothing to worry about at all.

Until the day where he sat in the library like usually, draped on the elegant armchair in the middle, and he felt like his heart was about to break. Ripped apart, only held together by a tiny string.

It hurt far more than ever before, sucking the breath out of his lungs. A hand digging into the armchair for stability and to bear the pain he got tense, veins popping out of his neck. God, it hurt so bad. The pain was so sharp, like a blade puncturing his insides. His brain got foggy, mind swirling like a carousel. Apart from the pain he also felt like he was about to puke, his whole body revolting against him.

And then he heard it. The voice inside of his head.

_What have you done to me? Where am I? Inside my head? Why can’t I get out? Oh god, submitting to you was a mistake. This is your doing, isn’t it? I just should have stayed with Oswald, listened to my heart for once an –_

That could not be real! But it was, Ed rambling inside of his head, drowning out his thoughts. It made him sick, to have to listen to him. To have to endure Ed’s feeling, his suffering. The Riddler deserved his own life! He deserved to be happy and fulfilled! Ed should just shut up and let him live his life like he wanted to, without him.

_Why do you do this to me? Why?! I’ve never hurt you…I don’t deserve this…_

But he did…he did deserve it! Every ruined plan and every day this idiot had kept him from Oswald made him deserve to rot in there, to be the one with tied hands for a change.

Ed had treated him the same. He always tried to keep him locked away, to sabotage the Riddler. It was only fair that now the positions had changed and he had become the weaker one, the one that was suppressed. The Riddler had always been better, more powerful, than him, therefore it was only fair that it reflected in their current situation. With him having the lead and Ed far away.

The storm brewing inside of him made him unable to relish in his power position though, Ed rambling on and on without a pause and the unpleasant feelings growing stronger by the second. It hurt. So much. The sadness inside of him was inexplicable, far more potent and severe than everything he had ever felt before. Breathtaking and heart wrenching.

The Riddler could not stand this far longer, hands digging into the armchair tightly. It was too much, pain to sharp to endure. He had to end it, had to make Ed shut up. Making him go away before it was too late. Before Oswald found out or he could not withstand him anymore, give up.

Giving up was not an option, whatever it would take he would come out of this as the winner. And so, the unforgiving battle began, lasting for minutes, the Riddler becoming more and more desperate as time went on. Ed was a far tougher opponent than he had imagined him to be, fighting fiercely against being shoved away again.

It all ramped up, the Riddler being shoved closer to the edge. He had to end it, not being able to withstand for any longer. It was now or never.

Interrupting him in the middle of a word the Riddler panickily concentrated every fiber in his body onto shoving him away, slamming the door shut. Banning him back into the prison where he had peaked out, got to the forefront of his brain. It took all of his strength and exhausted him immensely but he succeeded, the pain being swept away with the disembodied voice.

There he was, sitting alone in the middle of an empty room. Sweat running down his face, hands trembling. The Riddler felt like he had just run a marathon, physically and psychically. Muscles aching and his head feeling like someone was drilling inside of it, a massive headache building up, he was more than just exhausted. It kind of felt like he had had an accident, every part of his body strained and overused.

How could this have happened? There were no questions to ask, it clearly had been him. Ed. He had somehow wiggled himself out of his prison to disturb him. That explained the weird feelings he had the last days. They had never been his own, as he had no reason to be sad, but Ed’s instead. And as he got further out of his cell the feelings had increased with his escape, getting stronger by the hour.

Something like this had never happened before, neither of them were ever able to hear the other one in their head without seeing him before them. Speaking to each other in a mirror had become the norm when they were separated but breaking through and whispering into their mind? That was new for sure.

The Riddler did not like that change of events at all, having believed that he had banished Ed for good. But it seemed like Ed still had a bit of fighting left inside of him. At least now the Riddler knew about this, knew how to interpret the emotions flooding him out of nowhere.

The next time he would be able to react quicker, having it done before. It may still be straining but keeping Ed back probably would grow on him over time, eventually become a routine. The only thing for sure was that he would not let him win. Ed would never get out and the Riddler was the one to ensure that.

Oswald could not find out about this though, the risk of him worrying about Ed if he found out that he seemed to be absolutely devasted, would be far too high. Riddler had to hide it from him, not letting show what turmoil brewed inside of him. He was rather good at putting on a role, playing theatre for Oswald, and in conclusion it should not pose as that big of a problem.

The first step was to get cleaned up, to wash away the sweaty remains of his altercation. Looking like the wreck he was at the moment Oswald would smell the trouble from a mile away and he would not even have to start putting on a show. Luckily it would take a few hours for Oswald to get home, having an important meeting about a gun deal, so he had enough time to get showered and dress himself in fresh clothes.

Time to make himself presentable again and act like nothing had happened. Ed would give up soon enough.

* * *

After getting freshened up he prepared dinner for Oswald, knowing how much he loved to come home to the smell of a roast cooking in the oven. The Riddler did not lower himself to being a housewife, spending his whole day cooking and cleaning and not using his genius for his own endeavors would be an utter waste. At the same time, he had to admit though, that he quite enjoyed caring for Oswald, pampering him and making him spoilt.

It was such a lovely sight to see Oswald happy, getting excited over the smallest things that did not take the Riddler a lot of work to accomplish. Cooking for him was one thing, already being good at it and enjoying it as a hobby, but it expanded to so much more – running him a bath to soothe his crippled leg, massaging him until he fell asleep, buying little presents for him that he knew Oswald loved, like a bottle of exquisite whiskey, and so much more. Every day he strived to make Oswald’s day just a little better, to give him what he had deserved his whole life.

The pathetic attempt of Ed to weaken him and intrude his mind would not be a disturbance to these rituals, Riddler shoving all the thoughts about it far away. It had been a mere unpleasant situation, nothing more. After being shoved back into his prison, Ed surely was too weak to bother him any more in the near future.

Now the most important thing was to set the table, get out a bottle of wine he knew Oswald liked. He poured two generous glasses as being a little tipsy never was wrong. Especially since exchanging kisses and more and more touches every day for the last week had made him hungry for more, determined to finally get their relationship to the next level. Forcing Oswald was not his intention but maybe an especially nice evening would make things happen naturally.

So there he was, a delicious roast on the table in front of him, Oswald coming home any moment now. Lighting the candles, he set the mood for a romantic dinner, just the two of them.

Oswald’s pure joy as he came home was the same as every day, excitement radiating from him as he sniffed the delicious waft of smell that came from the dining room. Surely his meeting had not been pleasant, if not even straining, but as soon as he stepped inside his mansion, he could let it go, just forget about it.

Keeping his work as the kingpin of Gotham out of his home had always been the thing he had struggled most with, not being able to keep away the worried thoughts and dark feelings. But ever since the Riddler was around him most of the day, cheering him up and distracting him with his charm, it had become possible. Oswald was finally able to shove it away, have a private life that stabilized his mental health.

The Riddler already welcomed him in the entrance hall, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close as he pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Having his bird back was the highlight of his day, the warm body pressing against him, fingers digging into his suit jacket and holding him close.

Breathless he broke the kiss, looking at Oswald adoringly, “Welcome back my sweet little birdie…how has your day been?”

“It was alright…but I’m still glad I’m finally home! What did you cook? It smells delicious!”

Riddler could not help himself but grin. Of course, the food the most important thing for him right now. He could not blame him though as Riddler was just as much of a gourmet as he was and the smells filling the room had to feel like someone was dangling a carrot right in front of his face. The fondness for good food and good wine were a thing they definitely had in common, both making life more enjoyable.

“A pot roast with thyme-glazed carrots. I hope you like it!”

“That sounds amazing! Let’s not waste time and try it!” Oswald salivated, looking at him excitedly.

“Sure…let’s eat!”

The Riddler gently took his hand, leading him to the dining room and pulling his chair out like a gentleman. The food was already served, arranged on the plates like it had come from an expensive restaurant, decorated like a painting. The Riddler never did things half-heartedly, he strived for perfection.

He sat down on the chair next to Oswald, gently laying his hand onto Oswald’s on the table, linking their fingers together. Toasting their glasses, they smiled at each other warmly, taking a sip to establish the start of a great evening.

* * *

Everything was wonderful. The whole dinner they could not keep their hands of each other, always grabbing and squeezing what they could reach. Touches got firmer, more heated as the wine bottle got empty. Kisses were exchanged and they kept in each other’s orbits, like they were glued together.

They surely were a pair of lovebirds so it was no wonder that they ended up in Oswald’s bedroom together, shamelessly undressing themselves down to their shorts before they let themselves sink into the comfortable bed, the Riddler setting down his glasses onto the nightstand.

At this point this was fairly regular, as they did it every night, cuddling each other for warmth until they feel asleep with their limbs tangled. But today something was different. Something else was in the air, lust lacing it. Both did not want to let it end at a few shy touches this night. They wanted more.

And so, it took not long for the Riddler to press himself against Oswald, hungrily kiss him. It felt so good, Oswald’s lips brushing against his in desire, far more heated than normally. Oswald was so eager, opening his mouth and holding onto him breathlessly.

Gently the Riddler sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, teasing it softly with his teeth to tease out a soft moan from Oswald. Oh, how he sounded, completely wrecked and wanton.

_No…no, stop it! I don’t want to see this! Please!_

Oh fuck, not now.

Desperately the Riddler tried to concentrate on the kiss, the feeling of Oswald’s tongue exploring his mouth, flicking against his own. But he could do nothing against Ed’s sadness flooding his insides, forming a knot in his guts.

Whatever would happen, he had to hide it from Oswald, howsoever he would accomplish that. He could not find out what really happened to Ed, how he protested against their current doing.

_I should be there instead of you! But I was an idiot and messed everything up…I was so dumb…_

Trying to shut him out the Riddler broke the kiss, lips barely touching and breathing in Oswald’s breath. The other looked at him wide-eyed, haze clouding his eyes and lips reddened. He was so fiercely beautiful and beautifully fierce.

“Turn around baby…I want to massage you!” Riddler rasped in a desperate attempt to hide the intruder inside of him.

“Alright…if you want to do that!” Oswald grinned, rolling onto his belly and giving his ass a little wiggle.

This goddamn tease! He wanted nothing more than to touch him, squeeze the soft flesh and –

_Stop even thinking about it! Stop!_

Fuck Ed. The Riddler had been excited for this moment in forever and now this pathetic idiot would ruin it? No way!

Oswald’s breath hitched as the Riddler squeezed his shoulders, massaging them shortly before letting his hands sensually trail further down his back. The soft skin under his ghosting fingertips drove him mad, Oswald being so ready for him. Wanting it so badly, aching for his touch.

“Touch me…don’t be shy!” Oswald whispered as the Riddler let his hands rest barely above his plush ass.

Riddler could feel the blood pooling in his middle as Oswald invitingly pushed up his ass, just waiting for him to grab his shorts and yank them down. Finally touch him, massage his backside. Step over the line that had been drawn between them.

_Stop touching him! NOW! STOP!_

The Riddler could feel a pang in his heart, could feel the moment Ed was torn apart. Ed who could not take it anymore, who was tortured by the things he had to see.

A sob was rising in his throat, heart clenching in pain. He had to fight it, be strong. He was better than Ed, he would not lose. He would be the winner in the end.

Swallowing it down he gulped, trying to concentrate himself onto the divine picture in front of him. Shakingly he grabbed Oswald’s underwear by the elastics, pulling them down slowly and –

_NO! NO! I don’t want to see this! Please stop! I beg you…stop!_

He bit down a wail, clenching his other hand into a fist. Breath in, breath out.

The Riddler was superior, Ed was just pathetic. Always running away from his truth. Now it was too late. Riddler had practically won and Oswald’s was his and his only. Their shared body was his only. The time for Ed was up, soon he would fade away. Like ashes in the wind.

Ed would not influence his doing in any shape or form. This was his life now. Ed had no part in it anymore.

Confidently he pulled down the shorts, letting out a soft surprised moan as he got his first glimpse of Oswald’s bare cheeks, his gaze trailing down to see more. Lingering between his legs, gasping as Oswald spread them willingly. Wanting to be seen by him.

He tried to ignore Ed’s pleas, tune out the screaming in his head. The crying, begging, the sadness creeping into every bone. Ed wailing like a dying animal, begging for his life. Wanting nothing more than to get out of this, to restore how it had been before.

_You can’t to this! We are the same…two sides of a coin! You can’t just get rid of me! Please! You need me just as much as I need you! Oswald’s needs us! Both of us!_

Well, bad luck! Ed had had more than enough time to realize how much of an idiot he had been but now it was too late. Now the Riddler could not care less about him, not giving a single fuck about his awaiting end. Working together had never worked out before, no it was time to do everything himself.

Pushing him into the back of his head he tried his best to just ignore him, concentrate on the beautiful man that laid like a present in front of him. Not one more thought would he waste to Ed, now only Oswald deserved his attention.

Lustfully he let his hands wander to cup both of Oswald’s cheeks, squeezing them. How long he had waited for this moment. How much had dreamt about it, fantasized at night when he was alone in bed.

And now it was real. Oswald’s breath hitching as he gently massaged his ass, letting his hands trail upwards again and kneading his back. Rubbing the tension out of his muscles, feeling as he relaxed under him, melted into the bed.

It was far more than just sexual, the Riddler tenderly massaging him until Oswald could really let go, closing his eyes in bliss.

As heated as it had started the mood had calmed down, became softer around the edges. The Riddler bent down to plant sweet little kisses down his spine, his heated breath against the fair skin. The breath tickling him Oswald’s body reacted quickly, goosebumps rising on him as he shivered.

“You are so beautiful…breathtaking…,” Riddler muttered as he proceeded to explore every inch of the skin on his back with his lips.

“Thanks…,” Oswald muttered flustered as his cheeks flushed red.

Gently he shoved the Riddler away to roll onto his back, hooking his arms around his neck to pull him closer. He smiled as he looked him deep into his eyes, kissing him softly.

“I love you,” Oswald whispered into the kiss.

The Riddler broke the kiss to mutter overwhelmed, “I love you too…more than anything or anyone else in this world!” running a hand through Oswald’s hair.

Beaming at him Oswald hooked his legs around Ed’s waist to pull him closer, shakingly shoving down the Riddler’s shorts before pressing his waist against the Riddler’s belly. Oh, that felt so good.

A soft moan left the Riddler’s lips as he felt Oswald’s hardness pressing against him, his own nestled against Oswald’s thighs. The arousal shot through him like a lightning bolt, setting him under electricity. He could not help himself but to rub against him, savor the sweet friction of his cock against the soft skin as he let out a moan.

“Oswald…oh that feels so good…”

“I know…keep…keep going!” Oswald babbled as he lost himself in the feeling, moving himself upwards against the Riddler to chase it.

Riddler pressed himself against Oswald, burying his face into his hair as he rutted against him.

“Oh dear…yes…just like that…” the Riddler moaned into his ear, the breath tickling it sinfully as he brushed his lips against it.

Riddler could feel Oswald pulsating against him as they rolled their hips together, a high-pitched moan leaving his lips.

“Ed…I’m…I’m…”

The hot liquid shot against his abdomen, coating it. It did not take long for the Riddler to go tense, the feeling of Oswald coming against him and his thigh rubbing on his dick being too much, breath hitching in ecstasy.

“Oh baby…yes…yes…”

Collapsing onto Oswald he came quickly, moaning in pleasure as he came against his thigh. Out of breath he traced the shape of Oswald’s shoulders with his fingers, his cock going soft as he tried to calm down from the immense lust that had come over him.

“That…that was wonderful!” Riddler smiled giddily, pure joy filling him to the brim, “Let’s do this again soon!”

The Riddler was just so excited, overcome with all these nice and warm feelings. It had been better than he had ever imagined, far more intimate and beautiful. Right now, he was so happy that he could cry. This is all he had ever wanted for Oswald and him.

Lazily Oswald tilted his face, smiling softly as he stole a kiss from the Riddler.

“You are right…that was beautiful!”

* * *

Not long after Riddler had gently cleaned him off with a washcloth Oswald was fast asleep, buried in his nest, face relaxed and looking more than satisfied.

It had been beautiful, exactly like the Riddler had imagined it to be. Oswald had been so lustful, making him feel like the most important man in the whole wide world. Everything had been exhilarating, the feeling of Oswald rubbing against him intoxicating. This had been the first time of many to come and Riddler was more than eager to explore his sexuality further with him.

But now he wanted nothing else than to hold him, see his chest rising soothingly with his every breath. Sleepily he let his hands wander through his hair, wrapping a lock around his finger. He looked like a true sleeping beauty, his face relaxed and fragile like he could do no harm to anyone. Nothing left of the dangerous man he played all day.

The Riddler let out a yawn, cuddling up to him closer. Feeling his body heat warm him up, creep under his skin. Wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him closely. This was how it was supposed to be, being united.

Lazily he nestled against Oswald, letting his eyes flutter closed as he pulled the blanket around him.

This was simply great. Cocooned like this, his love in his arms, he would drift away into sleep with ease. Just relax and –

_WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS? WHY?! Please let me out…please! I would do everything for you. Let’s work together, alright? Together we can do what you want! You just have to set me free again, I can’t take this anymore…_

It felt like a shot in the heart, exploding the soft fluffy cloud he had just been on. Hitting the ground hard, pain shooting through his body.

The Riddler had managed to fade him out as it got more intense with Oswald but it seemed like after all Ed had not vanished completely, had not given up. The fight had not yet been won. Ed still had some energy left in him.

Riddler had no choice but to endure it, stare at the ceiling as Ed was screaming inside of his head, pleading to make his pain stop. The pain Riddler could also feel, that was torturing him. Tears swelling up in his eyes involuntarily, biting back every pained sob as to not wake up Oswald.

Oswald who was sleeping innocently in his arms, having no idea of what was going on or the agony he was feeling. He had done everything to hide it from him and that successfully which had been the right thing to do, but now it also meant that he had to fight this on his own. Withstand Ed alone.

It should have been one of the happiest moments of his life, falling asleep next to Oswald after their first time, no worries inside of his head. Just love and the feeling of being completely safe and understood.

Instead he tried not to scream, not lose his mind as Ed was raging inside his head for hours, messing up his mind. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before, no sadness and desperation comparable to what Ed made him experience through him, scared for his life. Scared to lose Oswald.

With this storm raging inside of him he laid awake for hours, begging for Ed to get tired out and stop. Please just make it stop. No way in hell he would let him take over again, for his bigger goal he had to endure this, push through it. Make known to Ed that after all he was superior, stronger than he could ever be.

It took hours of struggling and hurting before Ed gave up once more, sudden silence filling his head. The Riddler felt like his body was about to break, strained and tired, like a shell of his self. Gripping onto Oswald for safety he yawned sleepily, not taking long to drift into a turbulent sleep. Nothing like the secure and soft nights he had had the last days.

His dream had turned into a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left, we're nearing the end.  
> Also I already know what my next multichapter fic is gonna be about, something more lighthearted and fun...you will find out soon enough!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Riddler seems to be more than happy that he finally managed to fade out Ed, but others might disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything so far has led to this chapter, the big finale, with only the epilogue left.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

The next morning the Riddler felt like the walking dead, dark bags under his eyes and feeling like he had not had any rest in days. It truly had not been a good night’s sleep, him tossing and turning even after he finally managed to fade out Ed. He had been restless, severely sleep deprived but still waking up several times through the night, bathed in sweat, the remnants of his nightmares still lingering menacingly.

Desperately the Riddler held onto his rituals, getting up before Oswald was awake to make breakfast, even though he felt like collapsing any second now. The familiar tasks of cooking and setting the table helped him to be able to hold onto something, to keep himself from being swept away by his other side again.

As soon as Oswald got up, Riddler put on a show again, reassuring him that everything was alright and that he just had been awake because he was thinking about something, racking his brain all through the night. Yes, he was tired but just because he had come up with a great plan, nothing to worry about.

Oswald did not even bat an eye, buying his lie completely. Of course he did, there was no reason for him to not believe it. The Riddler often had been sleepless because he had to chase his thoughts, this was no new thing and therefore did not rise any suspicion at all.

Playing his role expertly Riddler got through the breakfast without any problems, fake smiling at Oswald and reading through the newspaper like he always did. Just a perfectly normal morning.

“I would love to spend some more time with you but I have an early meeting today…but I promise I’ll be home for lunch!” Oswald looked at him, smiling warmly.

“You already have to leave? I hoped to have a more relaxed breakfast today but alright…I hope the meeting will go well!”

The Riddler put on his best fake sadness, triumphing inside. An early meeting meant that he had at least a few hours where he could let his guard down, not having to play theatre for Oswald all day.

Oswald stood up, walking around the table to softly cup the Riddler’s cheek with his hand, running his thumb along it.

“I know baby! But I’ll try to come home as soon as possible…cross my heart!”

Gently he bent down and planted a soft kiss onto the Riddler’s lips, putting all of his love into it.

“I’ll have to go now…see you!” Oswald sighed as he drew away.

“Alright…see you later!”

And with that Oswald stroked his cheek one last time before turning around and leaving, getting into the limousine that was already waiting for him in front of the estate.

The Riddler was all alone again. Finally.

* * *

Cherishing his daily routine Riddler directly went into the home library, making himself comfortable in the old cozy chair he got so used to during the last week. This is where he felt most at peace, surrounded by endless knowledge spread to the countless books lining the shelves. He just had to reach for one and pull it out to learn something new every single day. To broaden his horizon.

Riddler loved the concept of blindly grabbing a book and being surprised by its contents, reading about things he would never have actively chosen. Today it was a book called “Makers of British botany”, which was a collection of biographies of British botanists of the 20th century. A very peculiar topic he had never read about before, but nevertheless it sounded quite intriguing for a relaxed morning.

Scanning the first few pages he could already feel the sleep creeping into his bones, making him yawn involuntary. He tried his best to keep himself awake but this was a fight he simply could not win. It was no wonder that halfway through the first chapter he dozed off, not even flinching as the book slid from his hands and fell onto the worn wooden floor.

The sleepless night had caught up to him after all.

* * *

Awaking from his slumber he hectically looked around, sweat running down his forehead. Where was he? Which day even was it?

Hyperventilating he desperately tried to ground himself, hands digging into the armchair. All off the build up feeling, his fear and sadness, it all exploded inside of him like an atom bomb, overwhelming him completely.

Ed started sobbing immediately, his whole body shaking. There was no way to stop his tears, his outburst. Being locked away, for however long it had been, had been pure torture. The things he had to see through the Riddler’s eyes bringing him over the edge. Just cruel.

But there he was, surrounded by books, sitting in an armchair. Making sure it was not just a dream he slowly began touching the things around him, feeling the upholstery of the chair under his finger tips and running his hand across the leathery cover of the book. Everything felt like it was supposed to, textured the way he remembered these things to be.

Everything certainly looked and felt real, but the whole situation still had something unreal about it, felt like a mere illusion. Ed simply could not believe that after all he had been through the past days, everything he had to experience, his torment was really over and he was free again. It was too good to be true.

Therefore, he still was crying when he heard the heavy old door creak, a beam of light shining into the half-darkened room from the hallway, the sound of shoes clacking on the wooden floor following closely.

“I’m home early, just like I promised! Maybe we could eat lu- “

Oswald stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up, spotting the miserable crying bundle curled up on the armchair. Slowly he walked towards him, extending his arm to touch him.

“Baby…why are you crying? Is everything alright?”

Ed looked up sniveling, looking him directly into the eyes. Those bright eyes that had put him under their spell, which had started everything. Running away from his feelings was no longer an option. If fading away was the prize he got for being a coward he had to do everything in his might so that it never happens again.

“Where am I? What day is it?” Ed sobbed, shakingly holding onto the lapels of Oswald’s suit.

Clear irritation formed on Oswald’s face, not knowing anything about what had happened.

“You’re in the library like almost every day and it’s Tuesday.”

Ed’s eyes widened in shook as he heard the words. Tuesday? That meant he had been away for a whole week. It was more than concerning that the Riddler had managed to keep him locked away for that long, if he was capable of that he would probably also be of completely wiping him off from the face of the earth one day.

“Oh dear…oh no…,” he muttered to himself panickily, trying to steady his breath.

It hit Oswald like a truck, all the pieces falling into place.

“Ed? Are you back?”

Tightening his grip on Oswald’s suit Ed nodded weakly, swallowing hard.

“Why were you gone for so long? I wondered every day when you would come back…did you want to give me that much time with the Riddler?” Oswald smiled warmly, touched by the gesture he thought was real.

His perception was shattered as quick as it had formed though when Ed yelped as an answer, trying to regain his ability to speak.

“No…no! I mean I wanted to give you that one evening with him…but then…he just…he…”

Sobbing uncontrollably, he was not able to speak further, burying his face on Oswald’s belly.

“He did what? Ed…tell me! What did he do?” Oswald said hectically, trying to calm him down desperately by running a hand through his hair.

“He…he kept me locked up…and…and I had to see everything he saw…I thought I was going to be gone forever…it…it was horrible…”

Ed was shaking miserably, holding onto Oswald like a life raft, digging his nails into the expensive fabric of his suit. It was hard for him to speak, tears streaming freely and a knot clogging his throat.

“Wait…slowly! He kept you away? What? He told me you were gone on your own will and would return sooner or later!” Oswald exclaimed irritated, staring at him wide eyed, the shock about the seriousness of the situation showing clearly.

Nodding reluctantly Ed looked at him teary eyed, looking absolutely debauched. His imprisonment had had a great toll on his mind, breaking it into a million pieces and stomping on it. He felt completely wrecked, too fragile to even exist.

“I’m so sorry…oh Ed! I had no idea! If I knew that I would have…I would have done something…said something…”

Tears were forming in Oswald’s eyes, tightening his grip around him, holding him calmingly. Melting into the hug Ed breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as he steadied himself. Concentrating on the arms around him, the body heat radiating from Oswald, making his heart feel fuzzy. This was not so bad.

“You had no way to know…it’s alright Oswald…don’t cry!” he whispered against his chest, letting lose on his suit and wrapping his arms around his waist instead, “I’m not mad at you…I’m here now and you’re there for me…that’s all that matters!”

“I know…but still…I should have known something was up! He always has a plan…”

“Don’t blame yourself! Just…make sure it never happens again, alright?”

Ed was practically begging with his gaze, trying to make sure he never had to go through this again. Once was already too much, a second time he would not withstand.

They embraced the moment for a while, holding each other tightly, Ed calming down more and more. His breath getting steadier, Oswald softly wiping away his tears. The shaking getting less, no more shivers running through his body.

When he was finally more relaxed again Oswald mumbled into his hair, “I have no choice but to talk to Riddler…I’m so sorry…but it’s the right thing to do! I have to make this right again!”

Ed immediately stiffened, fear shooting into his veins.

“I know…but there’s no choice for me but to confront him with his cruel actions. I promise it’ll never happen again! I’ll keep you safe and I’ll do everything I can to find a solution to this misery!” Oswald soothed him, holding him in his tight embrace.

Sniveling Ed met his gaze hesitantly, gulping hard.

“If there is no other way…alright…but please…never…never let him do this again!” he trembled fearfully, begging for his protection.

“Of course, I’ll never break my promises to you! I’ll make Riddler bring you back right after, okay? You have nothing to fear…just relax, I’ll be here by your side!”

Haltingly Ed eased his grip on Oswald, separating from him as he leaned back into the armchair sighing, still sniveling with tears flowing freely down his face.

“Okay…I’ll do it.”

Oswald softly smiled at him, reaching for his hand and holding it tightly.

“You are so brave…I’m so proud of you!”

Concentrating on the warm feeling in his heart as he saw Oswald and the sensation of the hand gripping his, Ed closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to let his mind go blank.

A clean slate for the Riddler to take the stage.

* * *

Confused the Riddler opened his eyes, nearly jumping when he saw Oswald’s face closely in front of him. Not as soft as he was used to, anger lingering in his features. What had happened?

The last thing he remembered was reading a book, the one he spotted laying on the floor next to him. Had he dropped it? He must have fallen asleep, but for how long? What had happened that made Oswald angry? A straining meeting perhaps and now he was seeking sympathy from him?

All these questions were floating around his head, a big puzzle yet to be solved. Just as he was trying to start putting the pieces together Oswald broke the silence, making it all fall into place at once.

“I just talked to Ed!”

Oh fuck. What did he know? What had Ed told him?

Certainly, enough for him to look less than not amused, huffing at the Riddler furiously. Safe to say he did not enjoy the information Ed had provided him with. Maybe he could push back this confrontation a bit, calm Oswald down.

“I don’t know what you are tal – “

No, he could not.

“Don’t play dumb! I know what you’ve done to Ed and it’s disgusting! How dare you do that? He’s your other half!” Oswald interrupted him in the middle of his sentence, throwing a fit as he angrily gesticulated at him, screaming loudly.

“I’m sorry…I…”

Huffing Oswald stepped away from him, stomping his foot on the floor.

“Don’t start playing games now! This is unacceptable and if you ever do that again I’m going to leave you for good!”

“Wait…no! Don’t leave me!” the Riddler begged panicking, his heart breaking just by the thought of Oswald separating from him. They belonged with each other and a life without him would not be feasible.

“If you don’t want that I’ll guess we’re going to have a nice sweet talk now!” Oswald snarled sarcastically, pulling himself a chair standing in a corner closer and sitting down. “You want to start and tell me why you’re doing such atrocious things and lie to me about it?”

Defeated the Riddler sighed, looking at his hands, fidgeting nervously with them.

“I wanted you for me alone…and to be my own free person, nothing standing in the way of my plans anymore…”

“Thanks for finally being honest! But you know that you could’ve just talked to Ed about it? He’s not a bad person at all and I’m sure you would’ve found a compromise without you having to hurt him!” Oswald exclaimed dryly, piercing him with his stare.

“I…well…he…”

Fumbling for words the Riddler looked at him hesitantly. Oswald had pushed him into a corner and there was no way out anymore.

“You’re going to talk to him and you’re going to find a solution together! Either that or I’m going to walk away from you and never look back!”

The stern look on Oswald’s face made it more than clear that he was serious about his threat. There was no way out, all his tricks and acting were of no use anymore. He had been caught and had to stand up for what he had done.

Taking a deep breath Riddler gently took Oswald’s hand in his, squeezing it gently.

“If that’s what you want…I’m going to do it. You know I don’t like it but I would do everything for you, including that. You are more important to me than any loathing I have against Ed…”

Softening his features Oswald brought up his hand to his face, planting a chaste kiss to the back of it.

“That means a lot to me…I love you but I also love Ed. I just want to be happy with both of you…for the rest of my life!”

The Riddler grabbed him by his jacket, pulling him closer and into his lap as Oswald squeaked in surprise. Though he calmed down quickly again as the Riddler held him tight, giving him safety.

Hot breath ghosting over Oswald’s lips the Riddler leaned in for a kiss, moving lovingly against Oswald’s soft lips. He poured his heart out, putting all of his love into it, devouring him whole.

Oswald was his one and only, his one true love. His whole world revolved around him, Oswald had made him into the person he was. Yes, fading out Ed made him more powerful but of what use would it be without his little bird by his side?

No power, not even tricking the whole city, could ever replace him. Not in a thousand years. Seeing his plan crumble to pieces may hurt but it was not even comparable to the pain he would feel if Oswald turned his back on him and left. He had no choice.

Pulling away he dug his face into the crook of Oswald’s neck, breathing in his calming scent. It felt so familiar, like home. Oswald was his home.

“Okay...I’m going to lock myself into my old room and try talking to him. I don’t know how long it will take so please don’t worry about me. When we’ve found a solution, I’ll tell you about it…” he mumbled into his neck.

The Riddler’s heart was beating fast, his palms sweating as he grew more and more nervous.

“I’m so proud of you…I believe in you both, you’re going figure it out! Think of it as a puzzle! You’re going to solve this just like everything else!” Oswald smiled softly, running a hand through his hair reassuringly.

Concentrating on Oswald he took a deep breath, trying to calm down again. Oswald was right, after all it was just a big puzzle he had to navigate. And no puzzle was too hard to solve for him. In the end it would all fall into place.

Even if that meant a big change but he had to do it, for Oswald. It was time for a new start, a new chapter in his life.

Oswald, Ed and him.

Together.

* * *

After separating from Oswald unwillingly both of them got up, silently walking down the hallway to the Riddler’s old room. Even though it was for the best, it still felt like going to his own execution, everything inside of him repulsing against it.

Standing in front of the door he took a deep breath, Oswald behind him.

“I believe in you…and I’m going to wait for you! As soon as you figured it out, I’ll be there waiting for you!”

Putting on a fake smile to gloss over his inner tumult as an answer, he grabbed the handle, opening the door and immediately stepping inside.

Looking back one last time he met Oswald’s supporting gaze who was smiling at him warmly. Nodding once he urged him to go inside, to start the negotiation.

So he did, hesitantly closing the heavy wooden door. The sound of it shutting echoed through the big empty room.

Walking over to the bed he sat down on its edge, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

This was it. The moment everything would change.

“Ed…we have to talk…” he whispered into the silent room, bracing himself for the impact.

Mere seconds went by before he could feel the sadness bubbling up inside of him, feeling weak and frail, close to shattering. It was a horrible feeling, Ed still being absolutely wrecked, but at the same time there was an underlying hate to it. Ed was angry at him for his doings and to be fair, he had every right to be. Though now all of these emotions would come to an end, led by Oswald who was pushing him into this direction.

“Ed? Please talk to me!”

_Get a mirror. At least I want to see your face._

Ed had a point. Seeing each other would make negotiations easier, would allow them to flow more freely.

The Riddler got up, heading for the big standing mirror in the corner next to the dresser, dragging it on the floor. It was fairly heavy as it was an exquisite piece of art, made from very robust wood, but he managed to position it in front of the bed, immediately sitting down on it again as he took a deep breath, staring at the floor.

He had to do it, face Ed even though it was hard. But it was for Oswald and he was worth far more his hatred against Ed. After all he had sworn that he would do anything thing for him and he was not one to break his promises. He would do it for him, for love.

This was it. Slowly he looked up, not a bit surprised by the sight in front of him. Ed sitting on the edge of the bed just like him, seemingly even more tired and exhausted than he felt like, his sunken eyes looking back at him.

“Hello Riddler! How nice to see you!” Ed huffed weakly, fake grinning as to mock him.

It was more than obvious that he was not in good spirits, having been put under such torture and pressure the last week. Hopefully he would even accept talking to him.

“Hello…” Riddler mumbled, forcing himself not to look away from him.

Hearing Ed’s voice in his head was one thing, but having to look at him while doing so, seeing himself but in a very hurt state, was so much harder. It was easy enough block out their connection to each other when it was only a disembodied voice, but his own face looking back at him, all the pain leaving marks, genuinely hurt him in some kind of way.

“I suppose Oswald talked to you?” Ed asked dolefully.

Taking a deep breath, the Riddler tried to steady his voice, not be a coward and face the situation.

“Yes, he did.”

“Well even if it’s just because of him…at least we’re finally having this conversation…,” Ed sighed, his sadness radiating from the mirror.

Ed looked like a broken version of him, but still the same after all. Maybe Oswald was right and they needed each other, working together, after all. This did not matter though as he had no other choice left. If he could not have his body on his own there had to be another solution, a compromise that was truly satisfying. The only thing left was figuring out how it looked like.

“Yes, I’m doing it because of Oswald…still I want to apologize. I simply was fed up with you, how you ruined my plans and the things I strived for…still what I did was not the right solution…”

“Glad you agree…believe me, you were getting on my nerves as well! Waking up and not knowing what had happened can be incredibly straining over time.”

Dumbfounded the Riddler stared at the mirror. He had never even thought about the possibility that Ed may be just as annoyed of their situation as he had been. But there he was, in the mirror in front of him, telling him that he felt the same. Just like him. They both had been trapped in the same situation.

Regaining his voice and shaking of the confusion formed by this sudden revelation, the Riddler tried to start the bidding.

“What are we supposed to do then? We both can’t live on like this!”

“And we both don’t want to share Oswald! I’ve been running away from my feelings for a long time but seeing you with him…I just…I don’t know, but it somehow made me realize what I really felt all this time. It’s still hard to speak out loud…but I think I like him more than a friend…I…I love him…,” Ed sighed hopelessly, hitting the nail on the head.

That is what everything revolved around. Oswald was even the one that helped kickstarting the mess they were tangled in, but he had no cruel intentions. He was led by love and both of the men in this room wanted to gift it back to him, wanted to make him their partner. Only one could though and that was the problem that desperately needed to be solved.

“Right…we’re not going to leave this room until we find a feasible solution…,” Riddler stated.

And so, they talked about it, discussed everything that came to their mind. Nobody knew what amount of time had passed anymore, being caught in their own little world. There were a lot of good points coming up, but none of them were truly satisfying, applicable to the long term.

Both of them were growing more and more frustrated, their combined genius should naturally have no problem coming to an answer, but still it was incredibly complex and hard. They could solve any riddle and fueled by the self confidence in knowing this they kept on thinking, trying hard to solve this puzzle. The sun long having went down and the night welcoming them they still were throwing ideas back and forth, no goal in sight.

Until Ed muttered the faithful clue that would reveal the finish line to them.

“Back when we were merged into one everything worked out…why just can’t we go back to this? Surely Oswald could love the outcome of both of us too and we could follow your plans without me being gone forever…”

Everything fell into place, the needle dropping.

He was right. One hundred percent right. No one ever said that becoming one was not possible anymore for them. Maybe they could, be neither Ed or the Riddler, but both. Solve this dilemma once and for all.

“This is it! The answer! I don’t know how to go about this but we must try…I’m sure we’ll figure out how to become one!” the Riddler exclaimed gleefully, grinning widely, clasping his hands in excitement.

Realizing how important his remark had been Ed was thrown out of the frustrated trance he had been in the last hours and lit up, looking back at the Riddler with big eyes.

"Yes...let’s try!”

Excitement quickly was replaced with cold hard reality when the Riddler thought more about it. They should try, but how? How would you even go about that?

His smile fading, he turned into stone. He was so desperate to bring an end to this misery, but even though he now had the final puzzle piece he had no idea how to put it in. His frustration was not even measurable, so close to the finish but yet so far away.

“And how should we go about this?” the Riddler sighed deeply.

His smile freezing Ed looked back at him, the confusion rising to his face.

“I…I don’t know…”

The disappointment flooded the room, laying like a thick blanket above everything. Like fog obscuring the vision, engulfing everything in its reach.

Having had discussed for hours without any results before Ed had had the crucial idea, both of them did not want to repeat that. They already had wasted enough time, if following the lead took as long as finding it in the first place, they would simply despair.

Furthermore, they were sure that Oswald was getting worried, laying alone in his bed and staring at the ceiling. Waiting for them to return and present the outcome of their conversation. Having no choice but to think about all the bad things that could happen, for hours without a pause.

There had to be a solution and it had to be quick.

Both of them thought hard but they came to no conclusion. Being perfectionists no thing they came up with seemed plausible and secure enough, nothing being the way out they so desperately needed.

If Oswald was here with them, he would know what to do. He would not be stuck in his own head and loose himself in the pieces, rather see it from farther away and find a unique path that was not formable through logic.

Maybe that was it. Maybe they did need to step away from the puzzle and look at it with a more intuitive gaze. The complex paths were not always the right ones.

The realization hitting him, the Riddler jerked from his trance, eyes wide open.

“Let’s not think about it and just do it! If we just want it enough maybe it’ll work…trying can’t hurt!”

Irritated but still intrigued Ed meet his gaze, “That’s an extraordinary solution but you’re right!”

Both stared at each other, silence filling the room as they tried to wrap their head around it. If it worked this was it. The end of their separate lives and the beginning of something new. Something unknown they both were not even able to imagine.

“Soooo...let’s try?” the Riddler cleared his throat, fumbling nervously with his fingers.

Ed nodded haltingly, gulping down, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he closed his eyes.

The Riddler did the same, taking a deep breath as darkness surrounded him. Trying his hardest to shove his thoughts away, he let himself float, welcome the emptiness. Let go completely.

He tried to concentrate his thoughts on Ed, tried to think about how it could be. How they both joined would feel like, what they could achieve. A life with power and love by their side, unified in them. Unstoppable and irresistible.

Ed and the Riddler at the same time. Not two sides of one coin but rather one with the sides combined, both showing the same merged image.

Not two, but one. One person.

Letting go and fade away, paving the way. Merging like clay, forming a new solid piece.

Together.

* * *

Not knowing how long he had zoned out he opened his eyes, trying to adjust himself to the room. It all felt weird, new and unfamiliar. Something was off.

Everything felt – different. Nothing like it used to be, not the same anymore. As he looked in the mirror in front of him, he nearly jumped when – nothing happened. Nothing. Just himself looking back at him, nobody talking to him, like it always had been for regular people.

He was on his own now. Nobody answering to him in the mirror, not a single soul with him in this very room. Quickly it hit him hard. The man he was seeing in the mirror was neither Riddler or Ed, it was just him. He was both and neither of them at the same time, a concentrated version of them combined. Now he would answer to Edward and the Riddler as it was the same to him.

Ed’s heart nearly skipped a beat when he truly realized what was going on. The ridiculous idea to just try it, wish for it hard enough, had worked after all and he had merged. No more two sides.

As he got up, he was still a bit wobbly on his feet and needed to steady himself on the edge of the mirror, but just sitting around and waiting until he felt more stable was no option at all. The excitement was bubbling up inside of him and he needed to share it immediately, tell Oswald about it.

From now on Ed truly could give Oswald what he needed, as he had always both been in love with Ed and the Riddler. Now he could provide him both at all times, live their happily ever after. Finally get out of his misery the last years had been and follow his true feelings, do as fate had intended him to do.

Wasting no time, he made a beeline straight for the door, stepping outside into the hallway. Oswald’s room was only a few doors away and he did not even knock, just swinging it open quickly to find Oswald sitting in the chair in front of his desk, looking absolutely debauched. Like Ed had imagined him to be he seemed to have been in an extreme state of worry during the last hours, imaging all of the bad outcomes that could have happened.

As soon as he heard Ed entering the room though his head shot upwards, looking at him with big eyes, no emotion clearly readable in his face. Oswald seemed to be simply confused, trying to figure out what was going on. Who was standing in front of him, who had won the altercation and got the power over the other? A real solution was pretty unthinkable of to him.

As Ed quickly made his way over to him, he raised his voice shakingly, “Wait! I need to know who you are first!”

Panic was lingering in his voice, all his anxiety about not being able to live his life with both of them at the same time like he so desperately wished to bubbling up. Never getting his happy end, him giving love hurting him once again. Like it had always been and would always be.

To his surprise instead of answering Ed just smiled softly, reassuringly reaching for his hand, squeezing it softly. Tears were forming in his eyes, being completely overwhelmed by his emotions. This man sitting here in front of him was the one he wanted to spend his life with and now there was no obstacle between them anymore. Finally, everything could be as it should. Like fate had destined it to be.

“Neither Oswald…I’m neither! We…we talked…and then…”

Trying to find the right words nervously mumbling, Oswald interrupted Ed as he could not wrap his head around what he just had said, “Neither? What do you mean with neither?”

Taking a deep breath Ed tried to form coherent sentences, coming to the point, “I did it. We did it. Ed and Riddler are no more, there’s just me…”

By now tears were freely flowing down his face, his happiness being immeasurable. There was such a weight lifted of his chest, nothing keeping him down no more. After all he was free.

“You…you did it? You really did?” Oswald sniveled, also getting teary eyed as he firmly held onto Ed’s hand.

Gently Ed bend down, bringing Oswald’s hand to his face and pressing a soft soothing kiss to its back.

“Yes, I did. Now we finally have a future together.”

That’s all Oswald needed to now as he quickly stood up, launching himself into Ed’s arms, wrapping his around him. Both were crying by now, holding onto each other tightly like they were afraid that this was just a fleeting moment and soon they would lose each other again.

But it was not. This was permanent, the new normal from now on.

“Everything is still so weird and new. I’m going to need some time to adjust, will you give me that?” Ed sighed unsurely into the mop of Oswald’s hair.

With tears glistening in his eyes Oswald looked up to him, smiling as warm and lovingly as someone could, cupping one of Ed’s cheeks with his hand.

“Of course! I’ll give you all the time in the world. Don’t worry, I’m by your side at all times and together we’ll figure it out!”

Sniveling Ed nodded, pressing Oswald even closer to him. His emotions were frail right now and there was such a chaos inside of him. The lines were not clear, he still had to figure out what a combination of both of them truly meant. What and how he was.

But one thing he was sure about. Even if it still felt a bit weird being with Oswald right now, like he had never been that close and intimate to him before, even though at least half of him was, he would fight for him. Sort things out slowly to be with him. By his side forever.

His happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left, it feels weird being so close to the end of my first fic, but at the same time I'm very happy I've made it this far. Finally everything is getting more positive, the misery the three of them had been caught in unraveling itself. Ed still has to adjust himself to his new being and learn living with Oswald like that but it's nearing the end.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments/kudos/bookmarks you've left so far, I appreciate it immensely and I'm so very grateful for every reader I have. Your feedback motivates me so much and this may be my first fic, but certainly not my last.
> 
> First I'm going to bring this to an end though, see you in two weeks for the last chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After merging Ed has to figure himself out but Oswald supports him through it. Is it finally time for their happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe I have made it this far but here it is, the final chapter. This story may be coming to an end but there’s definitely more coming from me in the future…enjoy!

Hectically Ed moved around his small kitchen, the pots and pans clanging as he stirred the food cooking in them. His kitchen may be a mess by now but it was worth it. It smelt incredibly delicious as he had put all of his love and concentration into it, filling his whole apartment up with a scent that made his mouth water.

Soon enough it would be finished and it would be time to eat, but not alone of course. There was way too much food for him to eat on his own and that was on purpose as Oswald should arrive any minute now. He surely would appreciate the work Ed had put into the dinner, being a lover of good food.

The night after his merging Ed had slept alone in his old room, being as physically close as sleeping in a bed with Oswald still feeling too weird. It simply was not the same as it had been before. He had to find himself and learn living as an entity first, needing some space to do so.

That is why now he was back at his own apartment, getting some distance from him. A few days had passed by now and he phoned Oswald nearly daily, often even going over to his estate to visit him, but being around him 24/7 was too much right now. Hopefully that would change in the future, Ed wishing for nothing more than to feel truly at home with him again.

As a first step into this direction Ed had decided to have an intimate dinner with him, maybe even let him stay the night over. After getting closer to him step by step, sometimes holding hands and exchanging hesitant touches, cuddling seemed to be the next step. Even thinking about it made Ed’s heart flutter, affirming him that he was in fact ready for it.

Grinning from cheek to cheek he set the table, excited for his date to arrive. Arranging everything to be perfect he wanted to impress Oswald, taking a last look in the mirror. He was wearing a tight green suit, feeling absolutely dazzling. Spinning around he watched the light reflect on the glittery fabric, twinkling in such a beautiful manner. It was simply perfect and he felt more than comfortable in his own skin.

Soon enough he heard a faint knock on the door, immediately storming to it to slide it open in one swift motion, beaming as Oswald giddily smiled back at him.

“Hello old friend!”

Grinning happily Ed wasted no time, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug. Taking a deep relaxed breath, he nuzzled his face into Oswald’s hair, being soothed by the familiar scent of the countless products he used to style it.

“Hello Oswald…I’m so happy to see you!”

Pulling away slightly Oswald looked at him lovingly, digging his hands into the fabric of Ed’s suit.

“Me too!” he exclaimed giddily, automatically sniffing the delicious wafts that were filling the apartment, “Let’s eat, shall we?”

Biting back a laugh Ed grinned at him, “Of course! Let’s not make you wait any longer!”

It was kind of cute how much Oswald could get excited about food and even after the merge Ed still was more than happy to provide it and cook for him, nothing had changed about that. Cooking as a hobby had always been a part in his life, giving him stability in rough times, so he was more than happy that he could share some of his joy with others, especially Oswald.

Gently Ed separated from him, taking his hand and leading him over to the table. He had tried his best, the light of the candles glimmering in the wine glasses and even a fresh bouquet of flowers sitting in the middle. A little bit of old timey romance had never hurt anybody and it certainly was fitting for a man like Oswald.

Pulling out the chair like a gentleman he poured wine as Oswald sat down, smiling at him softly. His fair complexion in the candle light looked absolutely divine, his freckles shining like delicate rubies. Oh, the things he could do to him.

Pushing his brooding urges aside he grabbed the plates from the kitchen counter and set them down on the table, proceeding to sit down himself.

“Bon appetite!”

Oswald closed his eyes in bliss as he took deep breath, inhaling the delicious scents from the food.

“Mmh…thanks, you too!”

Letting his eyes flutter open he smiled at Ed shortly before he shifted his attention onto the meal, devouring it with his gaze. First of all, he grabbed his glass though, waiting for Ed to do the same, and toasting him.

“To us! May you find into yourself easily and may our future be bright!”

“Cheers to that!” Ed beamed, taking a sip.

Navigating himself was still a bit hard for him sometimes, his outer shell often being soft and the quirky scientist still living strong inside of him. At the same time, often his dark side took over, pushing him to just do as he pleased, making everything his. The strong urge to have the total control, play the city like a fiddle.

That often made him clash with himself and sometimes he would have to bring up the energy to restrain himself for the greater good. Being completely reckless was not always the right way for him. Like now, where, as soon as he had opened the door and seen Oswald, something inside of him wanted to just grab him, push him onto the bed. Skip dinner and the careful approach completely, just make him his then and there.

But he would not do that. His other half showed him that he had to be gentle, take his time. Pulling Oswald into another mess was the last thing he wanted, before he made any move on him, he needed to be able to control himself, to figure out the puzzle that was this new entity. He needed to be completely sure he wanted it.

Over the last few days, he had already put enough pieces into their place to be able to do this here right now, met Oswald in a more intimate setting and be sure that it will go well. Still there were a lot of gaps, pieces missing that he would need to fit in during the time ahead.

As soon as Oswald set down his glass again, he grabbed his cutlery and quickly began eating, savoring every bite.

Ed did the same, though the dinner was more of a subsidiary matter to him, his focus point being Oswald. Seeing how he enjoyed himself, how happy and worriless he seemed to be. That is all Ed ever wanted, combined with the need to own Oswald. From now one he was his and his alone, nothing could ever come between them.

“Ed…that’s delicious!” Oswald praised, taking another forkful.

He knew that he had some cooking skills but hearing it from Oswald simply warmed his heart, making it feel fuzzy.

“Thanks…I made an extra effort just because of you!” Ed grinned over the rim of his wine glass, taking a sip.

“Aww…you’re flattering me!” Oswald blushed, casually reaching for Ed’s hand laying on the table and stroking it softly.

Looking deep into his grey eyes it was clear as day to Ed. Oswald was his one true love and he would stay by his side until the very end. Never running away from him again.

* * *

Dinner went by in a whim. Ed simply could not keep his hands off of Oswald, constantly reaching for his hand, sometimes even gliding it over his leg under the table until Oswald huffed at him amused. There still was the part in him that wanted to go further, keeping his urges under control becoming harder as time went on.

As a consequence, it was no wonder that when they both stood up to carry the dirty dishes to the kitchen sink, he could not help himself but teasingly slap Oswald’s perky butt as he set down the plates.

“Ed…no! What are you doing?” Oswald screamed out as he quickly turned around, not being able to suppress the underlying amused tone.

As soon as Ed realized what he had just done without a second thought, he turned bright red, fumbling nervously with his fingers. He had sworn to himself that he would give himself time, take it slow and not go further than innocent cuddling, maybe a gentle kiss. Though seemingly he had been too weak, not being able to suppress his urges. Oh dear, the tumult inside of him was incredibly confusing.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to! Well, I wanted…but…”

Instantly Oswald dropped his fake anger, grinning warmly at him, “Don’t worry! I know you wanted to figure some things out first but it’s no problem at all if you slip…I’m very alright with that!”

As Oswald grabbed his hands Ed took a deep breath, calming down as he focused on the feeling of Oswald’s warm skin on his. He was right. Maybe he still was in a state of chaos, the pieces not yet together, but letting that chaos takeover would not be his downfall.

Oswald was not Miss Kringle. The worst thing that could happen was taking him to bed, devouring him passionately. Getting closer to him, the fire burning high. Nothing bad, not killing him. He could never do that and even if, Oswald would never let it happen, being more than able to defend himself. This time it was different, him having merged willingly, the Riddler not waiting to break out of him. Every single part of him wanted this from the bottom of his heart, wanted to best for Oswald. His one true love.

“To be honest I kind of liked it,” Oswald purred, biting his bottom lip teasingly.

Ed’s eyes widened comically, gasping for air as he searched for the right words. Oh dear, Oswald was so eager, looking at him with these innocent eyes. He would let Ed do anything to him, take him as he wanted. Beg for him, laying bare in front of him. But no…no! This was not the right time, not the right state of mind. He wanted to wait until he was secure again, until he really got a full grasp on his new self.

“Oswald…stop!” he gasped out, cheeks burning red.

Oswald let out a chuckle, squeezing his hand softly and looking at him like a child apologizing for painting on a wall with crayons. The king of Gotham, soft as you can be and a sweet innocence underlying his gaze. Ed was the only love left in his life and with him he could lay bare, show the parts of him that he needed to keep hidden at all times to not be attackable. With him that did not matter though.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help myself teasing you a bit!”

He leaned forward, giving him a soft apologizing peck on the cheek. Ed could not help himself but to start smiling immediately, looking at him adoringly.

“Apology accepted!” he smiled, running a thumb gently across his cheek, “And now let’s cocoon ourselves on the couch! A warm tea and some easy television program seems like heaven right now!”

“Sounds like a good plan to me!”

* * *

It did not take long for them to find themselves tightly wrapped up in a soft blanked on the couch, pressed against each other. This was truly heaven on earth, Oswald being so close to him, sharing his body heat with him. Not an inch between them.

Nearly two weeks ago when they had been here, on the same sofa, things had been different. Ed had been running away from his feelings, pushing Oswald who had lost control away from him. Crossed a line and putting Ed under pressure. Oswald knew that he had done wrong, even going so far as to apologize to Ed on the phone a few days ago. But it was alright for Ed, forgotten and in the past, as he knew he himself had done no less harm, torturing the other physically and psychologically. Things he could never make undone.

Back then the Riddler had taken over, returning Oswald’s overtures. Now there was no need for him anymore as he was inside of him, just as much as Ed was. He wanted Oswald with his whole heart, every cell in his body. Being with him on this couch did not scream danger to him anymore, instead it was a safe space. Where he could let go and let down his walls, nothing there to hurt him.

They were in a soft warm nest. For years Oswald had been building his own, shielding him from the outside, his own personal fortress. Cocooning him from all the hurt and pain waiting for him outside as soon as he left it. It always had been his safe space, surrounded by warm cuddliness.

And now he let Ed join it, opening the doors wide. Betrayal and hurt forgotten in the past Oswald trusted him enough to let him in, join him in his nest. Now it was theirs. Oswald was willing to share his deepest feelings, lay his heart in front of Ed. He had always thought that he would not be able to trust anyone ever again, not after all that he had happened, but fate had brought them together after all. Love was not his weakness, it made him strong.

“This is perfect…,” Ed mumbled against Oswald’s hair, wrapping an arm around his chest.

Softly he pressed a kiss onto the mop of his hair, inhaling the mix of scents of his hair products and his signature perfume he used all over his body. Dark floral scents mixed with something woody and spicy. Idiots often used to joke that the Penguin smelled like fish and the sea but that was plain wrong. On the contrary, he knew his way around elegant perfumes and never smelled less than divine.

“It is! I could spend the whole night wrapped up like this,” Oswald looked up at him, shyly smiling as a rosy tint flushed his cheeks.

“But first I want to get out of this suit! On top of that I think the bed is going to be even more comfortable,” Ed grinned, giving him a peck on the tip of his nose.

Gently Oswald grabbed his hand under the blanket, running his thumb over his palm, lightly tickling it just enough that it made Ed’s heart flutter. It may be only a light touch but it felt like it was setting fire to his inside.

“Alright! But only after this show is finished!” Oswald exclaimed as he melted even more against Ed, getting himself comfortable.

They were watching a show about a zoo that followed the keepers around as they took care of the various animals. Right now, sone otters were playing around with a ball a keeper had just brought them, elegantly gliding through the water, and looked positively adorable while doing so.

“If you want that, that’s okay with me!”

Ed could not help himself but be warmed by Oswald’s enthusiasm for the program. It melted his heart to see him that carelessly happy, enjoying a simple tv show. Every time he made an “Aww”-sound or exclaimed otherwise how cute the animals shown were, Ed died a little inside in a good way.

The king of Gotham being completely under the spell of some cute animals on tv would have seemed extremely weird to outsider, but to Ed, who was allowed to take a peek at his vulnerable side, it made sense. Being a gangster did not mean that one could not enjoy such simple things and Oswald was the living example for this as he gleefully squeaked as the scene changed to show the feeding of the penguins.

Oswald was able to enjoy it like a child would and Ed had to wonder if he ever had been at a zoo when he was a little boy. Much of Oswald’s past was still foggy for him, but he was positive that he would uncover it bit by bit in the future. Regardless of if he was there before, he would definitely tremendously enjoy it and therefore Ed made a mental note to take him on a date in the zoo soon.

But now as the show came to its end it was time to go to bed first of all and so Ed involuntarily untangled himself from Oswald and got up, grabbing him by the hands and pulling him into a standing position in one swift motion.

“What are you doing?” Oswald squawked in surprise, soon turning into a giggle.

“Getting you ready for bed!”

Ed made sure that he did not strain his knee as he lifted him up into his arms, carrying him bridal style.

“Let me down!” Oswald huffed half-heartedly, not being able to hide the wide grin on his face.

“No…first you will have to brush your teeth!”

And with that Ed carried him to the bathroom, where they both got ready for bed, helping him every step of the way. Wrapping his arms around him from behind as Oswald tried to brush his teeth, undressing him hesitantly down to his shorts, not leaving him for one second. Constantly exchanging gentle touches, craving to feel his body heat. Inseparable.

* * *

Making their way to the bed hand in hand they let themselves sink onto it, getting comfortable in the soft pillows, Oswald immediately hoarding the blankets around him. The bird was building his nest again and Ed was more than content to join him in it, feeling his warm naked skin on his as he pressed flush against him. Two pieces fitting together like a puzzle.

Tangling their limbs into each other they got as close as possible, Oswald nudging his nose against his chest as Ed pressed his into his hair. Sighing contently Oswald closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Ed lazily running his fingers through his hair and along his neck. If it would be possible both of them would want to cast this moment in resin, preserve it forever. A masterpiece, without any flaws, shining brightly. Never to be destroyed.

Both of them enjoyed the silence, listening to each other’s heart beat and steady breath, nothing else existing around them anymore but them. In this moment they became a unit, not ending where the other began but flowing into each other. Not a piece of paper fitting between them, connected tightly. In perfect tandem with each other.

Until Ed hesitantly broke the silence, clearing his throat quietly.

“Oswald…in the future, would you theoretically be alright with me moving into your mansion with you?”

Panic immediately started to arise in Ed. He had been blabbering again with out thinking first, hadn’t he? The moment had been perfect and now he would ruin it with his stupid talking.

Confused Oswald opened his eyes, blinking at him as he looked up irritated, suppressing a yawn.

“Is that a rhetoric question? Of course, it would be okay! You already lived with me when I was mayor, didn’t you?” he smiled softly, reassuringly gliding a hand along his side which made Ed, who could relax again as he realized that Oswald did not react negative to his question, shiver in bliss.

“If that’s the case I think I’ll start packing my stuff tomorrow.”

Oswald stared at him dumbfounded, not having expected this answer. Ed really wanted him, not having to think about it twice. He was willing to give up everything connected to his old life for him in a heartbeat.

“Oh Ed…I don’t know what to say! If you are really sure about it, I would be more than excited to welcome you tomorrow!”

Tears of affection were building up in Oswald’s eyes, not being able to believe that this was happening. After all those years of pain and hurt Ed was running towards him instead of away, truly wanting him. Fast. He always had thought he would end up alone, his one true love rejecting him until the end of time but apparently this was not the case. This could not be real. This was only a dream soon fading away and he would wake up alone again.

“I am. The one thing I’m surer about than anything else in the entire world is that I want to be with you…forever!” Ed stated honestly, looking at him with true loving eyes as he gently wiped away a tear rolling down Oswald’s cheek with his thumb.

This was not a dream and Oswald would not wake up alone ever again. He had Ed by his side.

After all those years his love finally had been requited, not only by the Riddler but by Ed. Both of them had become one and this person, call him Ed or the Riddler, wanted nothing more than to be with him. It was time to turn over the page, start a new chapter in their life.

* * *

The van driven by one of Oswald’s henchman made its way up the small steep road to the estate, rumbling on the uneven ground. All of Ed’s important belongings were tightly stacked in the back as he had held his promise. As soon as he gotten up, he had immediately begun to comb through his apartment for all the smaller stuff that had a sentimental value to him or that he would need in the beginning, packing it up in the process.

The rest, including some of his old furniture that he grew quite attached as it had done him a good service during the time he had lived in Gotham, was going to be packed up by henchmen during the week, delivered safely to the mansion. Oswald had been more than happy to bring up the idea to exchange a few pieces of his own furniture with Ed’s, bringing a slight touch of him to the interior. He argued that it would make him feel more at home and Ed could not disagree.

Ed himself had already arrived at the impressive Van Dahl mansion, throning on the outskirts of Gotham, and was currently waiting in the hallway to receive his life so far neatly packed up in a few cardboard boxes. It was weird to think about that everything material that mattered to him fit into the back of one van but that was the case.

Watching as the henchmen started carrying the boxes inside, stacking him in the hall and asking him where he should put them later, Ed thought that to decide on this, he was ought to be paying Oswald a visit in his study. The other was working hard on some important deals but Ed was sure he would not mind a short distraction by him.

With his goal in mind he made his way up the stairs, heading straight for the old wooden door. Only knocking shortly, he opened it in one swift motion, peaking his head inside with a big grin.

“Hello Oswald! May I come in?”

Oswald’s head shot upwards, looking up from the papers he had been focused on, an excited smile forming on his face.

“Of course, you may! Sit down my sweetheart!”

He gestured to a chair next to him, waiting for Ed to follow his direction. Back when he had been mayor Ed would often sit on the same chair, fighting through stacks of papers with Oswald by his side. Crossing the small room and sitting down felt like a déjà vu, a glimpse into the past. But it was his future, not some worn out memory.

“I just had some questions arise as my boxes have just arrived. May I acquire some equipment and set a lab up in my old room? It could help me tremendously!” he grinned giddily, taking Oswald’s hand in his.

“Sure! Simply give some of my men a list and they will get you everything you need!”

“That implies that I don’t use the room for the purpose of a bedroom anymore…so may I join you in yours?” Ed asked cheekily, finally coming to the point he had wanted to talk about most.

Dumbfounded Oswald stared at him, trying to wrap his head around the consequences of this decision. Of course, it was only logical that Ed would end up in his bed sooner or later, therefore this should not come as a surprise at all, but he did not expect Ed to take this step so soon. But he would not be one to object at all.

“I would be more than happy to share my bed with you!” Oswald smiled, biting his lip shyly as his cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

“Then it’s settled! I wish you luck for the rest of your work, see you later!”

Ed did not want to disturb him any further and therefore pressed a quick peck onto Oswald’s cheek before letting go of his hand and getting up swiftly. Heading straight for the exit of the room he was gone as fast as he had arrived and left behind an overwhelmed Oswald, cheeks burning even more after the kiss.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon Ed spend making sure that everything went to its right place, spreading his belongings across Oswald’s bedroom, leaving behind a trail of himself. His clothes in the big walk in closet, his razor in the bathroom, a stack of books on the nightstand. A touch of him everywhere you looked, Oswald’s room has become theirs.

It was already getting gloomy when Oswald had finished his work. Ed was sitting in the library, it still being the place he loved most in the house, when Oswald came in, having known exactly where to search for him.

“May I disturb you for one second? I want to show you something outside!”

Oswald seemed nervous, his gaze trailing down to the floor.

“Uhm…sure!” Ed said as he put away the book he had been reading, not being able to hide his irritation.

What was going on? Would Oswald lure him into a trap after all that had happened? That seemed impossible but still something seemed incredibly off about him.

Taking his hand as he got up Oswald led him outside of the library, through the vast hallways and down the stairs, his shoes clicking on the hardwood floors. Wasting no time he headed straight for the door and led Ed through it with him, a breeze tickling on Ed’s skin as he stepped outside.

“Where are we going?” Ed asked hesitantly, looking around hectically to find out what was going on.

Focusing on every single tree, scared to see something jump out any second. Shifting the whole mood into something grimmer, this perfect dream shattering like a glass falling to the floor.

“You’re going to find out soon enough! And please don’t look so scared, nothing bad is going to happen at all!” Oswald promised him sincerely.

Stopping in his tracks he turned around to Ed, cupping his cheeks softly as looked up to him.

“I don’t want to bring any harm to you. Please, believe me.”

Raising himself on tiptoes he pressed a loving kiss to Ed’s lips, letting go of his face again as he slowly pulled away.

And he was right. Nothing jumped out of the bushes, no harm in sight. When Ed looked into Oswald’s eyes, he could see the sincerity in them, the love he gifted him. He was not his enemy anymore, having no interest in hurting him. He was on his side, by his side. The two of them, together.

“I believe you,” Ed sighed softly, a slight smile adorning his face.

“Then let’s continue our journey!” Oswald smiled giddily, leading him to the car and pulling him inside, “Don’t worry, it’s only a short drive. We could have walked there but I wanted to be easy on my leg.”

After he had fastened his seatbelt Ed carefully let his hand trail along the thigh of Oswald’s bad leg, shushing him softly as he flinched.

“Shh…just relax! Later I’m going to prepare you a warm calming bath, how does this sound?” he smiled lovingly as he carefully caressed his leg.

“This sound splendid!”

Trying to relax Oswald melted against his seat, taking a deep breath as he shut his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Ed’s fingers ghosting over the fabric of his pants. It was a small gesture but he could feel the pure love radiating from it, warming him up from the inside.

Way too soon for both of their likings the car stopped again and Ed had to stop in his tracks to get out. Before looking around and figuring out where Oswald had brought him, he lent him a hand to get out of the car, helping him with the task.

“Thank you my dear!”

Gripping Ed’s hand tightly Oswald continued their journey. Finally looking around Ed realized that they had to be on the hill behind the estate, only a few trees, to which Oswald was heading, separating them from a great view. He had been here before, often coming here during the mayoral time, seeking relaxation in the nature.

Listening to the birds sing and feeling the wind on his skin was one of the only moments he could shut of his brain and become calm. Oswald knew that as he was very sure he had told him about it someday. Did he remember this and that was the reason he had brought him here?

“I hope it’s not too much…I…you do so much for me that I wanted to give something back,” Oswald stuttered nervously as they stepped through the tree line, the meadow looking over Gotham opening up in front of them.

Ed tried to take in what he saw with his mouth agape. There was a picnic blanket adorned by a few pillows laying on it. A basket nearly overspilling with delicious foods was set next to it, a bottle of fine wine leaning against it. Furthermore, this whole ensemble was surrounded by huge elegant candlesticks that were lit, bathing everything in a soft warm light, illuminating the gloomy outsides.

It was the most romantic thing Ed had ever seen, like something straight out of a movie. But this was real and it was for him. Normally he was always the one to treat Oswald but the tables had turned and here he was, trying to wrap his head around the picture that presented itself in front of him.

“Oswald…this…it’s…,” Ed choked up with emotion.

Nervously Oswald looked at him, fumbling with his cuffs, “Does that mean you like it?”

Nodding hectically Ed sniveled, quickly wrapping his arms around Oswald and pulling him closer.

“Of course, I do! It’s beautiful!”

Oswald had no reason to be nervous, simply the gesture of doing all of this was enough to make Ed tear up. He had clearly thought about this and Oswald normally not being a man of big romantic gestures was making it worth even more. Ed would treat Oswald all the time, cook for him and do all kinds of things, so being on the receiving end, and in such a thoughtful manner, was touching to say at least.

“Really?” Oswald lit up, beaming at him, “Then let’s sit down and eat before the food spoils!”

Agreeing with him Ed let go of Oswald, letting himself being led to the blanket by him and sitting down, getting comfortable. He made an effort to help Oswald prop himself up against some sturdy pillows in hopes that it would aid his leg and shuffled over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Oswald…I can’t wrap my head around this, what you’ve done for me. It’s so romantic and I want to thank - “

Before he could ramble on Oswald turned his head around to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and shutting him up with a tender kiss, melting against him. Time stood still on this gloomy hill, love warming them up as it wrapped around them like a blanket.

“You don’t have to thank me. You do far more amazing things for me daily,” Oswald mumbled into the kiss, smiling warmly.

Slowly Ed pulled away, nearly choking up again as he saw the breath-taking sight of Oswald glistening in the candle light. How you could see the tiny freckles speckled on his skin if you looked close enough, his perfectly arched eyebrows framing his eyes, simply everything about him. He was perfect, not a thing about him Ed would change.

And most importantly, he was his. No grudge between them anymore, not a wall separating them. After years of tumult they were here, sitting on a blanket on this hill, the sun just having went down. Not on the pier, one of them begging for their life, but cuddled against each other in perfect unison. Being a pair that none could ever separate again.

All these thoughts were racing through his head, begging to be spoken out loud. And so, he did. Taking a deep breath, he looked at him, holding onto him trembling.

“Oswald, I want to thank you for everything. Without you pushing me I never would have figured myself out, never reached this point of endless freedom I’ve never had before. Sometimes it’s still hard, I have to continue figuring out who I am every day. But one thing I now know for sure. I want to spend all of this with you, the rest of my life. I love you Oswald, I really do.”

By now Ed had started crying freely, tears streaming down his face though Oswald was not in a more composed state, also having started to cry during his speech. He gripped onto Ed desperately, afraid that this moment could fade away. Choked up Oswald searched for the right words, struggling to find him as he buried his face on Ed’s chest.

“I…I love you too. You were always my one true love and I’d never would have dreamed about it ending like this. I’m sorry for being such a mess right now but you’re making me the happiest man on earth Ed.”

Sniveling Oswald looked up at him with big eyes, tears glistening in the candle light. Ed’s heart nearly burst when their eyes met, all these emotions flooding him. His one true love. Oswald had always fought for him, never given up regardless of how hard it had gotten or how much he had been hurt. Only now Ed realized that Oswald had been his one true love just as much as the other way around all this time. He simply had not been able to see it before.

But now he did. And it was beautiful. Not comparable with anything he had ever felt before, far stronger and more hard hitting. It was true love, nothing that would ever fade away. And after all he had finally found it.

Carefully Oswald pulled away from Ed still sniveling and crying, reaching for the wine and glasses, pouring them some and handing one glass to Ed. Trying hard to not spill anything Ed gripped the glass tightly.

“A drink to commemorate this moment?” Oswald smiled softly.

“Of course!”

Clinking their glasses, they beamed at each other, both overtaken by their feelings. The importance of this moment was perceptible, setting the beginning of something new. To something beautiful.

“To us…and our future!” Oswald toasted.

Their future. Ed could not agree more, this here in front of him was the man his whole future laid in. Without him it simply would cease to exist. They had made each other into the persons they were and it was time to finally cherish that.

“To us!” Ed agreed, taking a sip from his wine.

After all this was it.

A new dawn for both of them.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading along and giving me feedback/support, without you I’d never have had the motivation to finish this. All of you are amazing!
> 
> Also, it’s time to reveal my future plans, my next multichapter fic is going to be a stripper!Oswald AU. Still have to plot and figure it out but it’s definitely coming so stay tuned!
> 
> In the meantime, I’m planning to write some one shots until the first chapters of the stripper AU are ready to be published and I need your help for that! If you have any prompts/ideas you want me to write just throw them at me in the comments here, on Discord at mblay#9411 (you can also find me on the Nygmobblepot Haven Discord as Ed’s socks) or on Instagram at @mblaylp. I would be more than happy to try and fulfill your requests!


End file.
